Dauntlessly 10
by imperfectlyweird
Summary: Hii! My first story ever on here. But Please give it a try. Set a year after the initiation. No war, of course, but hey I love these types of stories. Fourtris as always. Rated T for Tobias and Tris -DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ^_^ I'm one of those new people.**

**Yep. A noob. But you know what? I wanted to start a new fanfiction over Divergent because come on almost everybody hated the ending to Allegiant.**

**So I decided.. That I should make my own fanfiction account and make a fanfic over a NO WAR divergent story. **

**I know this is overused but these are literally my favorite to read. Please consider leaving a review maybe? Haha Oh and just call me imperfect okay? So for now, enjoy the story ^_^**

**Tris's point of view~**

I wake up to the sound of low and quiet singing. It was sweet and deep, but not at all bad.

I immediately realized I'm still in bed, and today was THE day. The day that clearly changed my life in many ways. I knew right away that the singing came from Tobias, who came in whistling into the room.

Little drops of water clung to his hair, a drop slowly and almost too perfectly down Tobias's known face. The one I fell in love with almost a year ago. The one that intimidated me the most a year ago. But seeing the true side of it, I only find myself falling in love over and over. A nonstop cycle that drew me into my thinking.

Tobias drew his lips into the gentlest smile, his eyes glistened with excitement. He too, knew the date, but the smile was reassuring. Though many people would try to make sympathy for me every time they try to reassure me, that was something Tobias didn't do. He knew I was strong, and that's what I love about him the most.

"You ready yet bedhead?" He joked.

He had that right. I had the craziest bedhead every single time I wake up. Instead of huffing sarcastically, I returned the same gentle smile.

"Nah, you know I'm never the top model when waking up." I said, sitting up slowly.

He laughed a hearty laugh, and threw me my strawberry towel like it was the weirdest thing he has ever done.

"Can you just hurry up? I want to scare some initiates." Tobias said in a fake muscular voice.

I stuck out my tongue at him and ran into the bathroom; it was still hot from Tobias's recent shower.

Turning the knob, the water came down quickly, washing all the guck from my body.

"OH MY GOD, YOU JUST HAD TO USE ALL THE HOT WATER!" I yell in the shower, the water was at least to the point of ice cold. I absolutely hated it. A response quickly came, but the first thing entering my ears was Tobias's deep laughter.

"TOBIAS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled back, but I do admit it must be funny hearing a 17 year old girl complaining about her 19 year old boyfriend about using up the hot water. I earned myself a slight giggle of humor.

"I'm sorry~!" He said, almost too sweetly. I laughed back, realizing he was genuinely sorry. But I played right along and pretended it was the most horrific thing that ever happened.

"You aren't getting any more of my Dauntless cakes. At least for a week!" I yelled.

This actually took its pretty little time to get into Tobias's mind, then when it hit him, he thought I wasn't kidding.

"No no no please! I promise to never do it again I swear! Cross my heart!" He sounded panicked.

I laughed so hard, but instead of replying, I let the showers noise make Tobias's sad complaining fill his thoughts.

After my shower, I quickly grabbed my previously chosen outfit for the day and put it on, realizing that the first jumper was coming at exactly 20 minutes for now, but I surprisingly was able to do my makeup and hair within 10 minutes.

I stare satisfied with what I had done. I am wearing a low cut black tank top that showed my ravens, and had a flowy end to it, a slightly lighter shade of black cardigan, and a pair of black skinny jeans. To add a punk like look, I grabbed a pair of converses that was black with gold studs all over. My makeup was simple, eyeliner, mascara, concealer and boom, I'm out of the bathroom to see a panicked Tobias.

As we run to the cafeteria to get muffins, Tobias and I had a short conversation that was hysterical.

"You were kidding about the Dauntless cake right? I mean you wouldn't do that to your dear boyfriend who loves you with all of his heart." Tobias said with slight worry.

"Oh my, you are so gullible. I was kidding Tobias, calm yo tits." I said casually, giggling a bit.

He instantly looked relieved. Man, this guy is serious about his Dauntless cakes.

We arrive and quickly grabbing 2 chocolate muffins, the initiates were coming in less than 5 minutes.

We munch and finish the muffins, just in time to arrive at the net.

Christina and Uriah were there, obviously because they were going to train the dauntless born while me and Tobias train the initiates.

"God, when will it be the day where you guys get here early?" Uriah said rolling his eyes jokingly.

Tobias playfully punched his arm and stood next to me in an orderly fashion.

"So, what are you going as, scary intimidating Four, or the weird Tobias I know?" I whisper to Tobias, just in case somebody hears his real name.

We both agreed not to say we were in a relationship to the initiates. It would distract them too much, especially the girls. But since all of the dauntless borns were always on tact with gossip, they already knew about me and Tobias. They promised to keep their mouths shut or else they will receive at least 200 pushups at the max.

Tobias grinned cheekily and replied: "Of course the scary-ass Four. I'm assuming you are doing the same _Six." _He said with emphasis on Six.

"Well of course,_ Four." _I reply with the same emphasis.

He smiled, slowly cupping my chin and kissing my cheek. Color already began rushing to my cheeks.

Tobias took my hand with affection, rubbing my knuckles with a circular motion.

"You are gonna be a great trainer, I mean who taught you?" Tobias said reassuringly.

I look at him and grinned happily.

"The man who I love trained me."

**So that's chapter 1! Tell me if you guys like it. Please pleaseeeeee leave a review. I'm just starting out and I absolutely love writing. Tell me some opinions. I thought this was a little short but haha I'm not used to writing long chapters. Until tomorrow, Lovelies!**

**~Imperfect**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayee! So I forgot many things to do last chapter, like you know, the disclaimer..**

**I can't believe I forgot that. Oh well~**

**And the song I listened to while writing this was Aint it Fun By Paramore. You'll get why as you progress in the story.**

**So far, I think I'm doing everything right. And I'm having fun with this story so far. I plan to make this story as long as you guys want it to be. Thanks so much for the reviews guys. It made me so happy to see them.**

**But enough of this!**

**Lets get on with this!**

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent**

**Tobias's POV~**

Tris looked nervous.

Well I don't blame her, everybody would be nervous if its their first time training a bunch of strangers. But Tris is hiding the nervousness pretty well.

She looked up at me and smiled, the only smile that can truly make me feel less of a man.

Sad to think, I know.

"Don't be so cocky either, be intimidating, and strict, but don't be afraid to be yourself. I kinda had to learn that while teaching you guys." I say, not regretting the truth that spilled out of my own mouth.

Tris giggles again.

Those damn giggles.

They always make me feel like water, like if I were to be suddenly turned into water. I loved her laugh, I love the way she smiles.

I sound like a complete stalker.

But that's fine, she already knows I'm as weird as her.

I let go of her hand as I began to hear Max's strong voice talk to the initiates. They obviously are as nervous as Tris, only silence was their response when Max asked to whom was gonna jump first.

Tris had to stifle a laugh, as did Uriah and Christina as well.

"I wonder if a Candor is gonna speak out like me." Christina wondered aloud, like it was some casual question.

Uriah actually snorted.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. I know at least 1 person is gonna wonder why Four and Tris are named after numbers." Uriah said, pretending to look snotty like how Christina usually does when something disgusted her.

Christina punched his arm so hard, he yelped.

Me and Tris laughed as he tried to tend it, but of course, we had to stand still.

Suddenly, we hear a scream as somebody launches down the tall building and into the net. All I saw was a flash of Blue. An Erudite.

"My lord, do they want to kill us?" The figure mumbled.

I immediately shook the net, a little too hard as the person fell into all the other Dauntless members arms, a tradition.

It was a girl.

She had dark brown eyes, glasses, of course, and dark brown hair, a round face with big eyes.

She was pretty, but Tris was obviously way prettier.

Maybe I'm just being that typical boyfriend.

Nah. Tris was one of the prettiest girls in Dauntless. She of course didn't think of herself like that. But the way her long blond locks happily bounced when she laughed, her grey-blue eyes shone happiness, or maybe that angelic smile and dimples that form when she smiles big.

Yeah I'm a weird guy that notices these things.

The girl immediately stared at me, like she was hunting me. Lust clearly filled her eyes.

I stiffened up as Tris stifled a laugh.

"Whats the name?" I say.

"...Rebecca."

"Say it, Four!" Tris said, mockingly like Lauren.

I smiled, but that smiled disappeared as quickly as it came.

"First jumper, Rebecca!"

***loud yelling lol***

The initiates began jumping down one by one, each one looking nervously at each other.

We had a total of 18 transfers. That's quite a lot considering theres gonna be only 2 people teaching initiates.

"Dauntless borns, with Christina and Uriah. If you seriously need a tour of this place, get in your mind that you obviously didn't grew up to Dauntless standards." Tris says sarcastically, receiving a whole bunch of laughs within the Dauntless members and groups.

The Dauntless borns filed out, leaving me and Tris and 18 people staring right at us.

As expected, many guys were checking out Tris, staring at her face from her body. It honestly is pissing me off in a VERY high and dangerous level.

I tensed up immediately.

They were staring at MY Tris.

Many of them even looking disrespectfully at her.

Tris gave me a look of reassurance.

I loosened up. Of course I trust Tris. Shes mine, I'm hers. Shes my family.

"Hi. We are going to be your instructors during hell. My name is Four, and this is Six." I say plainly. It sounded like it was stuck in my throat, as it went out plainly like dry air.

Giggles erupted.

"Four and Six? Such creative names." That one Erudite girl- Rebecca said sarcastically.

Tris looked at me.

I nodded with approval.

"As much as smart-asses you Erudite people are, I think you are more of AN ass." Tris spatted out.

This shook Rebecca.

She huffed and shutted up.

I nodded and continued the tour.

Lunch came rolling in, and all the initiates came running into the cafeteria, obviously hungry.

Dauntless cakes. Dauntless cake. THE DAUNTLESS CAKE.

Tris laughed at the anxious look I had on my face, my determination doesn't bother her.

I want cake.

"Little boy, wipe that drool of your face!" Tris said. We were right outside the doors. Only that soft smile she had plastered on her somehow imperfectly perfect face filled my cheeks with color.

The air was soft and still.

The thoughts of dauntless cakes just drifted off. **(A/N Can you tell I REALLLYY want cake right now?)** I stared my dark blue right into her greyish blue ones.

I laughed a little. There were moments where they were as gentle like this, these are moments I love the most. Just being with my own little happy family, my girlfriend, my best buddy, the person who I deeply love.

Everything was just invisible, me and her just staring.

I need to protect her. I don't want to lose her.

I can't imagine what I would be like now if she choose Abnegation instead.

I slowly lift her face with the base of my hands, studying her features.

"You truly are something else, Tris Prior." I say softly.

"I try." She says simply, her soft lips landing on mine for a brief second.

I smile a cheeky grin, the only one for her only. She returned with an even more goofy smile.

We enter the cafeteria with everybody talking, catching up with eachother. Tris let go of my hand, sadness washes over her face. I want to kiss her and tell her it's all right, just a couple more hours before our little infinity is reunited.

Our little group of friends wave us over so nonchalantly, like none of their dauntless groups was staring intently at their food.

We both sit down.

"Was I right?" Christina said, not letting us breathe for even a second.

"Of course. But it was an Erudite." Tris says rolling her eyes at the direction of Rebecca, who was still checking me out.

I shudder and look back to Tris.

"DAMMIT!" Uriah says, handing Zeke 20 bucks.

"What the hell is that about?" I say, raising one eyebrow to the boisterous boys. **(A/N hehe that was alliteration I decided to sneak in) **

"Uriah said that it was gonna be a Candor, I said it was gonna be another idiot." Zeke simply says, eyeing the wad of dollars.

We all laugh.

I never realized how thankful I am for this.

Whatever this group is.

Maybe we are our own group of misfits. Lost kids. More likely to start an adventure.

Whatever it is, whatever we have, I'll most likely consider it crazy.

**AND there it is! Chapter 2 :D I truly hoped you guys enjoyed it. I tried making this a little longer, at least another 1,000 words just for you guys. Do you guys want me to make it in different POV's of the initiates? Or should it just stay within Tris-Tobias and their group of people?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was boring to me honestly, but I hope you all liked it. I tried making it a bit funny which I failed at miserably.**

**I'm happy some of you are enjoying the story! **

**I'll probably add another chapter today.. If I feel like it. **

**~Imperfect**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy :D**

**How's it going? I decided to post another chapter today. You guys really deserved it. Literally the only thing in my mind during school was coming home to see hows it going and write a quick chapter since you guys really deserve it.**

**Again, you guys don't know how happy it made me seeing that people are actually FAVORITING this and following me.**

**Sorry, it will have to be a short chapter. A filler since tomorrow I plan on writing 2 chapters and post both tomorrow since its FRIDAYYYY and you guys can have 2 chapters to read that AREN'T fillers.**

**Anyways song of the day I listened to: All Signs Point to Lauderdale by A Day to Remember**

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

**Tris's POV~**

The day went by so fast that by the time I actually felt awake, was when I plopped right into bed next to Tobias.

I lay down feeling tired, but mentally I knew I wasn't.

I stayed up listening to Tobias's steady breathing. His breathe tickling my ear.

Eventually, I found a comfortable spot to sleep and I went to bed and somehow matched the steady breathing of Tobias's and fell into deep sleep, darkness offering its best.

The next day, I immediately realize it was the day for gun practices. Looking at the time, it was 7:50 and we needed to get the initiates up by 8:15.

Quickly deciding a outfit, and sniffing my hair, I realize I didn't really need to shower.

So I quickly ran to the cafeteria to grab me and Tobias some muffins.

When I get back, I see that it is exactly 8:00 and Tobias stood waiting at the door.

"You know, theres a thing called not-trying-to-scare-the-shit out of your boyfriend when he realizes his girlfriend isn't in sight." Tobias said, all the worry washed away and the look of relief mixed with annoyance was hinted in his eyes.

I giggle slightly and give him a muffin, which he happily accepted as we run to the initiate's horrid sleeping corridors.

Tobias smiled at my direction, humor was plastered all over his face and the goofy smile he had told me he had something up his sleeve.

Don't know why, but that immediately makes me embarrassed and a shade of red spreaded out on my cheeks.

Tobias opens the door and yells into the door like an animal.

"Get your lazy asses up and meet us by the train by 9:00 or you will become factionless!" He yelled as he looked back at me with his mouth dangerously twitching and wanting to laugh hard.

The groans heard in the room weren't too pleasant to my ears, but Tobias clearly was used to this and had a smirk of amusement and pleasure.

Reluctantly, the initiates got up and went to change as me and Tobias quickly locked hands and run to the train.

They began climbing on and the train started doing its job. Still makes me wonder how this old thing is still working.

Most of the girls kept staring at either me or Tobias and would turn back into their groups and whisper.

I had the urge to get up and slap them all, but Tobias shot me a warning glance when I started to get up and head toward them.

Everybody was half asleep but it was okay, the train will arrive soon anyways to the target grounds.

Once we get there, we began shoving guns to everybody.

They all had that look of worry and looking down at the guns intently.

The initiates obviously have never held a gun before or shoot one to the very least. No surprise there, but still, I felt bad so Tobias allowed me to show a demonstration.

First, I went up to the target and get into my stance, breathing in slowly. Then BAM!

Everybody was shocked and silent that I actually shot the gun, Tobias of course, had that look of amusement.

"See how she stood perfectly still, and stayed calm? Just let your mind drift into the gun, then release." Tobias in the typical instructor Four voice said.

Everybody got up and tried the shooting and almost all of them got it down, and almost half of them needed to improve. My, the scores are gonna be quite low if they keep it up like slow turtles.

The session was done in a blink of an eye and everybody stood patiently still in the train stop.

Once the train came, I jumped on and so did Tobias.

I held out a hand so I could help the initiates get on.

Getting into the train, I meet my eyes upon a boy.

"Looking hot today Six." The guy said.

Immediately, I'm disgusted. He winked at me and sat down.

Behind him was a red faced, and tensed up Tobias, I wanted to kiss him and tell him it's okay. My look of reassurance calms him down as he loosened his hands, which were fists at the side of his body.

We get off the train and all the initiates run inside to get away from us, just leaving me and Tobias behind.

"That little brat thinking he can swoon my Tris.." Tobias mumbled angrily as we walk in.

"Tobias its fine-"

"No, it isn't." He said, snapping his head toward me with anger and complete rage,

He realized that I was still here and his face changed from fury to complete sadness.

"I'm so sorry Tris I didn't mean it, really I-"

I cut him off with a quick kiss and smiled, hoping he will return with that goofy smile I love.

And he did, but it was even goofier than I expected.

**Boom! Chapter 3! I honestly can't tell if this was shorter than the other chapters, but I hope this was a decent filler chapter for tomorrows 2 chapters.**

**I won't waste anymore time, so I'll make this good-bye short and sweet 3**

**Byee!**

**~Imperfect**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D Remember that today you guys get 2 chapters.**

**But I'm going to tell you this now, I don't remember much of the routine on the training of initiates. I'll do as much as I remember from the physical training. The mental training I can do easily. Heres the plan, I'll be uploaded chapter 4 early in the morning during the time I wake up for school, (6:30 est time) then I'll upload chapter 5 as soon as I write it when I get home. So by the time you are reading this, I am off to school or something.**

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 4! **

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

**Tris's POV~**

Christina offered me to go shopping with her, which I reluctantly said yes to since it was a break from all the training. It was about noon on Saturday when she dropped by to pick me up.

I looked at Tobias in hope he will rescue me.

Instead he smiled evilly and my torture began there.

"Tris~ Come on! The shops will open up soon!" Christina whined as I slowly followed her from behind, in hopes that she will not see me.

I sigh heavily and looked down at my plain outfit.

I guess I should really go to this shopping spree, I am running out of clothes anyways.

If only Tobias was here to hold my hand.

"God dammit Tris, why do you have to be so slow." Christina whined again. I playfully punched her and told her to shut up.

"This is all new to me okay? I'm not used to being girly and talking to you about makeup." I say in a mocking kids voice.

She stuck her tongue out. "You pansycake~!" She said playfully.

We arrived at this store in the Pit, apparently it was a store years ago that all of these girls and boys who loved geeky stuff and were obsessed with bands went to, what was it? Well it was some store with good music. I myself, love the music they play and all the merch they have, but Christina just wanted some jeans from there.

"Today is your day. Since I have a ton of money to spend, everything is gonna be paid by me okay?" Christina said whistling to the tune of a song. I began singing it quietly.

I sing along as Christina looks at me wide-eyed.

"I didn't know you sang Tris!" Christina gaped at my singing.

I looked down embarrassed as I meekly said thank you.

We went to another store and grabbed the cutest accessories I have ever seen. I got a ring that had a little anchor on it with gemstones engraved in a curved way to match the anchors curves.

"Damn! I didn't know as well you had a good eye for jewelry." Christina said smiling at my choice of jewelry.

I chuckled and threw her a flowy top that was black and had white polka dots.

"Isn't that pretty cute looking?" I say as she inspects the shirt.

"Yeah~ You should get it." Christina said as she stuffed that in a cart with the other 50 items we bought.

After all the shopping, I went home with bags and bags of clothes, jewelry, band merch, makeup, etc.

Tobias opened the door and literally gasped in horror.

"Please don't tell me you are gonna reproduce all of that clothing next to mine." He said so bluntly.

Again, I punch him hard as he yelped and quickly apologized in a sarcastically funny way.

"Tomorrow is practicing for fighting right?" I say to Tobias as I slip on an oversized shirt and shorts as pajamas.

"Yep! We get to mock the initiates." He said smiling.

I never noticed how much Tobias has changed ever since I came along. The only time I saw him was during a family dinner once with the Eatons. I remembered how he glared at Marcus like some cruel animal.

But that was all Marcus was.

A filthy, disgraceful beast disguised as a human to track down Tobias.

And I wasn't going to let him do that to my boyfriend.

"Hey-oh? Earth to Tris?" Tobias said waving a hand in front of me.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

Tobias immediately didn't buy it and took my hand in a gentle way, like it was something that was gonna burst out into flames any moment by now.

He was the fire in my once cold heart, the lonely, and selfish girl I used to be.

"Do you want to tell me whats up?" Tobias said looking at me worriedly.

"I just.. Marcus has been gone for too long." I say looking up at him.

"But hes been in prison." Tobias simply said.

"I know.. But I can't stand it knowing he will be back to hurt either one of us." I reply angrily. Tobias didn't deserve the beating he had. No kid deserves it. Wasn't there a law way before my time, about child abuse?

He holds my hand, he lightly sings in my ear as I soon fall asleep.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but hearing Tobias softly singing a song in my ear felt comforting. Like I was drifting away in a ship. Whatever this feeling was, I loved it.

***Page break :D***

I wake up, and I sit up.

No use.

I look over to see Tobias's long hands wrapped protectively across my hips.

I smile and blow at his ear.

He wakes up with a smile and we get ready.

We soon got out of the apartment and run to the training hall and set up everything, by the time we were done, the initiates started piling into the room.

Tobias quickly gave me a look of amusement, that said _Watch this~_

"Alright. Today we will be training to fight. Tomorrow you all will fight somebody else in this room."

Only gasps of surprise and anger filled the room.

I actually laughed out loud as everybody looked at me surprised.

_"Did she just laugh?!"_

_"Oh my, I never knew she had such a cute laugh."_

_"So I wonder if Four laughs too."_

All the rumors went all over the room.

Seriously? I just laughed.

"Could you all shut the hell up?" I say.

That shuts them up as Tobias tempts to laugh, his lips quickly turning into a smile and disappeared like water evaporating quickly on a hot day.

We continue our speech and tell them to get their asses up and do the drills we assigned them.

Some doing well, some doing terribly bad.

This one boy named Dylan did pretty good, kicking and punching like he was mad at something.

But there were other people like this girl named Yui, she was adorable, but she was a little too soft.

The time went by slower,

But they were improving at least.

By the time the session ended, almost all of them collapsed like dead fish.

"Okay, you guys can go to lunch I guess." I say bored, which I was, but I was quite hungry. I knew Tobias was too, he had that longing look for Dauntless Cake.

Once the initiates exited we burst out laughing for a good 10 minutes.

We arrived at the cafeteria and quickly sit down next to Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will.

"Wheres Marlene and Lynn?" I ask.

"Same thing I was wondering." Will said picking at his burger.

"Will, you do not play with your food." Christina says motherly like voice.

Will shrugged as Uriah laughed.

Zeke looked at his watch.

"Well shit, I need to head to work." He says as he gets up.

A bunch of byes went to him as he went away.

"Maybe we should all hang out again sometime." Uriah says as he looks at each of us.

"Yeah we should. It would be fun!" Will exclaims excitedly.

Tobias grins as I return a comforting laugh.

Uriah is right, we should do something again.

We leave and head out near the Chasm.

Tobias a smiles as he kisses me on the cheek.

I kiss him back, only letting my mouth speak to him. He returns the same passionate kiss on the lips as he sighed happily.

I giggled as he ran his hand through my hair, which I let out loose and it cascaded down my back.

We hear a voice we never thought we would hear again.

"Wow, I didn't know you 2 were together."

**BUM BUM.. BUMMMMM!**

**Mystery character! Ill give you this, It ain't Marcus, Eric, or Jeanine, or Caleb, or Tris's parents.**

**Just saying lol.**

**This chapter was fun to write, and as you guess, the song of the day is Weightless by All Time Low. One of my favorite bands next to Fall Out Boy and A Day to Remember and Pierce the Veil. *sigh* Oh music!~**

**Anyways, be sure to stay tuned as you will find out who the mystery character is after I go to school.**

**Bye!**

**~Imperfect**


	5. Chapter 5

**And heres as promised, chapter 5! I might upload chapter 6 you never know haha! That is, if I have time :/**

**But I make my promises! **

**I might actually upload chapter 6 because.. WE HIT 800 VIEWS! Omg guys, you don't know how loud I screamed at school when I saw that. Thanks so much! And we got some more followers and reviews, and favorites!**

**Thank so much! **

**Enjoy chapter 6..**

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent or anything that involves songs or stores or anything that you might know in real life, I just own the plot **

**Tris's POV~**

Edward stood there smirking. He seemed to see our surprised face so he repeated what he said.

"Wow, I didn't know you 2 were together." He said, but instead still had that pleasurable smirk across his face.

"What do you want Edward." Tobias said clearly annoyed that he just ruined our moment.

"I was just around. Since Peter just suddenly barges into the factionless." Edward said.

"What the hell is Peter doing in the factionless?" I ask out of curiosity.

Tobias shot me a look. He clearly wasn't pleased to hear that I was carrying the conversation even though Tobias just wanted him to leave.

Edward rolled his eyes annoyingly and spoke directly to Tobias.

"Well I didn't mean to barge into your PDA here _Four."_ Edward sarcastically said, with no effort hinted whatsoever.

"Why didn't you just go back to Factionless. I doubt hes there anymore." I suggested. The tension was quite clear the way Tobias had his eyes locked directly at Edward.

Edward looked at both of us suspiciously, but eventually turning around and waving his hand up in the air like he was waving.

"See ya nerds later." Edward said as we walked away.

Tobias let out a breathe and turned toward me.

"We can never have a moment alone." He sighed and took my hand.

"I know, but it's okay." I comforted his still tensed hand.

We walk home without saying a word, just our lost souls and connected hearts leading the way to safety. Or otherwise, home.

I wake up in my-well technically Tobias's- bed and look around, seeing that Tobias was nowhere in sight.

Today was fighting and I couldn't wait to see the improvement within the young teenagers. Well I'm still technically a teenager but oh well.

I get up and take a shower, relaxing as the hot water took over.

Huh. He must have not token a shower than.

I frown and finish my shower.

I change and apply some easy make up and a casual pair of clothing.

I walk out of the apartment door when I hear a bang, screeching like a little girl, I duck my head and hear deep laughter.

Tobias.

"YOU ABSOLUTE MOTHERFU-"

I got cut off when Christina ran outside her apartment and see us, then just shaking her head, she turned back and went inside with Will trailing behind her.

"Its 7 o' clock in the morning. Do you think its wise to scare the shit out of your girlfriend?" I say sternly, looking up at him with angry eyes.

He looked down and smiled.

"I just wanted to see if you were alert!~"

"Alert yourself, you little ass." I say and finally burst out laughing.

We arrive and set up the board, writing down who was fighting who.

The initiates pile into the room and they look at the board, shocked.

After a long period of silence, Tobias smirked and said:

"Let the fighting begin."

The girl named Yui got knocked down by Dylan, which he immediately regretted.

"Oh my god, are you okay Yui?"

"Take her to the infirmary." Tobias said.

Dylan nodded quickly and carried Yui bridal style to the infirmary.

This other boy named Levi helped him.

I sighed, it was the final fight.

And tonight was the paintball game. They haven't improved at all, but that was okay. They will get there. I know they can, if they want to become a dauntless member.

"Alright, go rest guys. We have a big day tomorrow and you better not miss tomorrows training." I say looking from Tobias to them.

Tobias nodded and said, "You guys better be good at knife throwing." He said smiling shark like. Everybody flinched and ran out of the training hall.

My, this is going to be a long night.

We walk out of the cafeteria, clearly satisfied with the food that came along. Tobias quickly picked me up and ran to the apartment, I laughed and punched his back as he carried me.

"Stop it you!" I say laughing.

He smiled.

"Nope." He popped the p and still ran, me screeching happily.

We arrive at the apartment, and before he could say anything, I kiss him on the lips and he happily accepts it and kisses me right back.

I smirk with amusement as I stopped mid kiss.

He pouted and complained.

"You aren't any fun, Tris Prior." He says, he has this kid like accent which made me laugh, considering that he has a very deep voice.

I ran inside of the apartment with Tobias yelling protests and complaints.

God, I love my life.

It was 10 pm and me and Tobias quickly slipped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, me beating him by a bit.

"Dammit Tris, I need to pee before we go!" He said sadly.

I smirk and go inside, taking my sweet time adjusting my makeup.

"Tris pleaseeeee~" He whined outside as I told him to go away.

"_Trissssssssssss_." He said my name even longer now, and I laugh.

Tonight is going to be fun.

We meet up Christina and Uriah at the train, sleepy pairs of initiate eyes staring at us dully.

Christina sighs and laughs as Uriah began explaining as we head onto the train.

"Tonight we are playing paintball. This is supposed to be taken seriously, but have fun for once." Uriah said, the dim train lights lighting his tanned face.

The initiates stared at us, completely confused.

I sigh and yell

"COULD YOU ALL WAKE. THE. FUCK. UP!" I yell and they all flinch and immediately fix their posture.

Tobias and Uriah looked like they were going to burst out laughing.

"We will be choosing from both Dauntless borns to Transfers to be on our team. So be alert if we call your name." Christina said as she picked at a mocking cuticle.

I nod and continue.

"We are doing this to improve your strategy and problem solving. This is important to know if you all want to be in Dauntless." I say.

Tobias smirked, as Uriah finished off.

"Let's begin."

**BOOM :D**

**Chapter 5!**

**So I might actually not be able to write chapter 6 tonight, because I have to go to a hockey game with my family. I actually have to be social.**

**But fear no fear! Chapter 6 will be typed tonight and uploaded tomorrow for all of you. It will be nice and longggggg.**

**Anyways, I don't have a song of the day but oh well.**

**Until tomorrow! Don't worry, I will write.**

**~Imperfect :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'alllllll :D I am here with chapter 6!**

**As promised, this will hopefully be a long chapter. I really hope it will be because I had this amazing idea and it popped into my mind.**

**So enjoyyyy**

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the story.**

**Tobias's POV~ (HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT, Nah I'm just kidding. I'm pretty sure half of you did.)**

Tris and I obviously used the same strategy as from last year. I'm so glad Christina and Uriah didn't catch on to our plan.

Both teams nod, and I smirk across the room for Christina and Uriah.

"Get ready to get ya ass whooped, Four!" Uriah said playfully as Christina winked at Tris. Man, I could never understand girls.

We jump off and head to a meeting spot.

"So where should we hide it?" Tris says eyeing the group. She did catch on from what I did last year, I made the initiates think and problem solve. But this didn't work out like usual. I mean, when does it ever work like usual? Almost never.

"We could hide it over there!"

"Or there!"

"What about somewhere there?!"

"What about near the Ferris Wheel like how last year's team did that?" A dauntless born girl suggested. We all look at her and look at eachother, it was reasonable.

The initiates nodded and we all head toward where I started to fall for Tris. I can't believe this was all a year ago.

"Okay, you guys should go offense, we will defend."

"Ain't nobody got time for that! Hell no!"

"But we should at least split it even?"

I sigh and look over at Tris, hoping she would help out in any way.

Yep. I knew it.

She was halfway up the Ferris wheel as I trailed behind her.

We make it to the highest point, my legs literally shaking.

Tris takes my hand, and we breathe in and out slowly and together.

It was sorta our way to calm eachother down, since it worked mighty well when we went through my fear landscape.

Tris pointed to a nearby glowing orange dot.

"Why do they always choose the same place?" I frown.

"But we are also using the same place." Tris countered back.

"Wow, I can't believe that is true." I mutter.

"I can't believe that statement was true." Tris looked over at me, smiling.

"And that opinion was true, all is true." I end the battle. She laughed and rested her head onto my shoulder.

I wrap an arm around her as we look out at the endlessly dark night.

Tris sighed, so angelic like that I was caught off guard.

We stayed like that a bit, my head close to hers.

I started to climb down, Tris doesn't protest.

By the time we get down, the little group of wonderland was still arguing on where and who was going to go where.

"Listen up, we found where they are hiding the flag." Tris says, a light shade of red, barely even visible glowed onto her skin. It was still from our little moment up there, and I won't complain. It was one of the fewest moments we can share without getting interrupted.

The initiates got up and headed toward there base, it was so close to Erudite headquarters.

***PAGEEEEE BREAKKKK***

We silently crept up toward to some bushes, watching carefully as some tired looking transfers were guarding the perimeter of the base.

Easy.

I look at Tris and she nods, whispering quick advice to some Dauntless borns.

We went in as soon as those Dauntless borns shot paint to some of the guards.

Heading in quickly and quietly, we kept eliminating opponents one by one, each going down one by one. Tris stares intensely at the flag on top of the old building.

A long period of silence fills the quiet air.

It all went downhill from there as somebody accidently steps on a somehow very loud branch and a guard from the opponent team sat up and yelled.

"Fuck! Everybody be prepared!" I whisper-yell to the group. They nod frantically and listened to me. Of course.

Tris was nowhere in sight and that scared the living hell out me. I also noticed at least 5 other people were gone too.

Quickly thinking, I tell the group to stall the guards.

"If Tris is not getting the flag, then we will distract some as I'll get the flag." I say with confidence.

We went in.

***ANOTHER PAGE BREAKKKKK***

I wipe the sweat off of my forehead, 20 intense minutes were passing as I hear more yelling.

I run quickly, and I finally make it into the building. I don't know where the hell Tris is, but I have to get the flag.

I run up the stairs to meet dozens of eyes, and quickly splattering them in paint.

They 'went down' as I smirk with amusement.

It was at the 3rd floor was when I saw Tris.

She looked up and held up a finger.

I look toward the finger to see like 6 people guarding the door.

I nod and move closer.

"Get the 4 on the left, I'll get the 2 built guys." I whisper to her. This is definitely one of the intense games I have ever done.

I shoot paint at the first guy, and the second was a bit hard to do, I had to literally run to the side as he began running toward me, and splatter paint on his back.

We run into the door to see paint guns pointed toward our face.

It was Christina and Uriah.

"Damn. You guys went through a lot." Christina says.

I look to see Tris impatiently look down.

I had to think of something quick.

"Uriah."

"What?" He replies cautiously.

"Zeke told me your obsession with One Direction."

Uriah drops his gun and starts screaming, Tris takes the opportunity to shoot Christina and we grab the flag, screaming in victory.

We all laughed up in the building.

***Another one of those damn page breaks.***

We head down with the orange flag in our hands.

Christina and Uriah laughed.

"Well played."

"Wow, so that One Direction-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Uriah motions toward Tris, who couldn't even answer the question.

We laugh once more.

Then all that was heard was a blast.

**Tris's POV~(HA!)**

All that was heard was a blast.

And all that was heard were screams.

All that was saw..

I look over and my face froze in shock.

I look to see Christina lying on the floor, crying in pain.

A gun wound was found on her leg as Uriah tried helping her.

I began screaming in horror to see how much blood Christina was losing quickly, her almost lifeless body limping.

It all happened in a flash.

Tobias carrying me.

Me crying in the infirmary

What the hell happened?

Tobias stumbles into the waiting room, his eyes showed how tired he was.

I walk toward him, my face landing right into his chest.

He gladly embraces me, letting my silent sobs seep into his masculine chest. It was, in a weird way, comforting.

"I don't know who the fuck even shot her." I cry.

He runs his hands down my hair.

"It doesn't matter right now. Christina is doing fine." Tobias says, of course, with no sympathy, but more of determination. I manage a weak smile at this, and look up.

"Let's go home."

***WEEEEEE***

I wake up to find myself in Tobias's arms, inside of our little apartment.

Today was knife throwing.

Uriah of course knew he will not give up on the Dauntless Born initiates, so he asked Will to help him, which Will gladly accepted. Will was the most hurt. But that was obvious.

We walk quickly to the training room, all the initiates still weren't there.

We set up the targets and knifes.

So obviously, visiting day was moved to tomorrow since we wanted a head start on finishing the physical training, and rating the initiates, then start fresh on Monday training them mental stuff. Of course, the fears.

"This knife throwing is very efficient in self-defense, just in case." I explain as I get in front of the target.

Gasps were heard.

"Are you seriously going to throw knives at Six, Four?" A boy asks.

Tobias shrugged.

"Why not?" He says as he throws his first knife, landing on the left side of my arm.

Silence filled the air.

"See how shes not panicking?" Tobias comments in monotone.

He throws his second one to the right side of my arm, and finally, he lands the final knife to the same spot where he nicked it before. A small cut formed, a few drops of blood spilling.

No surprise, I wasn't even scared.

The initiates gasped in horror.

I roll my eyes.

"It's a cut, not a wound." I say.

They all nod as I went back.

"Now, get your knives and start throwing shit." Tobias says as they all get up and start throwing.

Surprisingly, they were all doing well.

Well not perfect, but way better than the fights.

Training was over within a blink of an eye.

Tobias and I quickly put everything away. But we were stopped short when Will entered the room a little anxiously.

"Christina wants to see Tris."

***WEEEEE***

Tobias and I finally head toward the infirmary, and asking to see Christina.

"Sure thing, just wait 5 minutes." The nurse kindly asks.

We, in no energy sit down.

I look at Tobias.

He looks back.

I smile,

He smiles.

I throw out a weak laugh. I felt so bad. Christina went through so much this week. But I still didn't even know who the hell shot her.

I stiffened up, and look down.

Maybe it was somebody who hated us. Like really hated us. A few people came into mind, but only a few seemingly evil enough to do it. Then I finally thought of a person.

Peter.

"Tris? Come on, Christina wants to see us now." Tobias says, panic rising into his eyes as he sees my tense figure.

"Whats wrong?" He whispers.

"I'll tell you later." I say back, not wanting to explain it around Christina.

We head in the room and see Christina in a casted boot like thing.

"I know, not the best looking right now." Christina manages as she sees us come into her view.

I smile at her.

"Just wanted us to come?" Tobias says.

Christina nods stiffly, it was sorta hard for her to move.

A minute passed by.

"Christina.. I'm so sorry, I should've been more alert." I say looking up at her finally.

Her brown eyes met mine.

"Tris, its fine. Shit happens." Christina says calmly.

"But shit doesn't have to happen to you." I say, a sob threatening to let loose onto my face.

Christina sighed and looked down.

"Christina is right. You didn't meant for it to happen. It's nobody's fault." Tobias says taking my hand and caressing it.

Christina smiles and look down.

"Tris.." Christina says shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing a song for me?" She asks looking down.

I smile and nodded.

My voice was soft at first, like a little mouse trying to escape reality. My voice gradually lifted, and lifted, until I felt like nobody else was in the room. I can sense Tobias's sad eyes burning right through me. I ignored it.

My voice drifts off to see Christina sleeping softly.

I push Tobias close to me, as I begin to sob.

But this time, it wasn't for myself.

It was to Christina.

**See! I promised you it would be long.**

**Yeah, so Song of the Day! It was: Sugar, We're Going Down By Fall Out Boy. Such a good song from them back in 2000 something.**

**I hope this wasn't too boring or too long. I wanted to test out writing for a long time**

**Well anyways, that's it! See you for next chapter!**

**~Imperfect **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! Guys! .**

**You guys are too amazing! ...**

**And modest. I've read a lot of fanfiction before, but seeing some of your guys stories, I cannot believe you guys don't have a lot of reviews.**

**I feel so spoiled xD**

**Anywho, chapter 7 yay! :D**

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline. If I did I would've made a whole different book ending than Allegiant ;-; TOBIAS ITS OKAY. YOU ARE FINE IN OUR WORLDS.**

**Tris's POV~**

Today was Visiting day.

I sigh and pull my hair up into a messy bun, not caring at all if it looked like it took no effort.

Christina has to be in a cast for 3 weeks, but Will is glad that she get hit anywhere important. Well, legs are important aren't they? I mean, you wouldn't be able to walk or anything. That honestly makes me sad to think of people who can't walk-

I shake my head.

I'm drifting off again.

I apply little makeup, not wanting to cake my face on something my parents couldn't even have time to go to.

Tobias peeks his head through the door.

"How long does it take you to apply mascara?" Tobias asks, raising an eyebrow for an even more dramatic effect.

I sigh even bigger than my last one, then look right into Tobias's eyes.

"I am a girl. You are a boy. I am a person with no rush. You are a person who mocks me." I pout at him.

"My, that was a run-off sentence." He replies back with an amiable smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I continue and finish finally, to Tobias's relief.

I wonder if it really was Peter. I swear to god if it was him, the next time somebody sees him, he will be in a full body cast.

Tensing up a bit, I place my mascara back into the makeup bag with a little force. Well.. a little too much force as the bag gets knocked off the table by the force.

Tobias raises yet again, another thick eyebrow.

"You ma'am, have been having problems haven't you?" Tobias says sarcastically.

"I think it was Peter who did it."

All the humor drains off of Tobias's face. His jaws lock and look directly down, as if it was something to think really hard about. But it didn't. Peter was just plain evil, like Marcus.

Marcus.

My grip on the table tightens, my knuckles going white.

Tobias leans over and embraces me firmly.

"We are honestly just stressing each other out." Tobias says with a laugh, the laugh that makes me feel 20x better.

I look up at him and return a smirk.

"Come on, let's go meet with the initiates." Tobias offers his hand toward me, and me taking it with no hesitation whatsoever.

***Aye a sexy page break.***

We meet up with the initiates, all staring right at us.

"Today, is Visiting day." Tobias simply said.

"To be honest, your parents or family will most likely not come. It's happened multiple times." I say rather bluntly and annoyingly.

"Alright let's do this." Tobias said.

***Page break*  
**Some parents pile in, some don't.

But that was no surprise.

Tobias and I walk around Dauntless halls, not really caring where were handing, but our hands were locked, and the strength of our legs managed to walk us through, even though we were just standing there smiling at eachother goofily.

"So.." Tobias said.

"So…?"

"So.."

"So."

He smiled and laughed.

I kissed him on the cheek, a red blush forming on his face. I giggle and kiss him again, this time he put on a very adorable pout.

"Noooo~" He says, kissing me on the cheek now.

We stare at eachother, our eyes not pulling away.

"Could you guys not?" We heard a voice.

Our heads snap toward the direction of the speaker, and standing there was Peter. Immediately, Tobias got up and got in front of me protectively.

"What the hell do you want, Peter?" Tobias says, his face turning red from anger.

"It's not just him you know." Another voice sprang into the shadows, and stepping out into the light, we see Edward.

This time I stand up with Tobias.

"We came to talk." Peter says, looking down abruptly.

We were so confused, but we followed them down the hall to a room, and locking the door.

"It's about who shot Christina." Edward said looking away.

I tense up.

"You probably thought it was me, well it was." Peter says bluntly.

I look at him, with complete rage. I stand up and slap him.

"Okay, I deserved that. But it was for everybody's safety here in Dauntless and the other factions.." Peter says.

"And don't assume.. I was part of the plan too." Edward says.

I glare at him with an even more furious look.

"There was this man.. and he told us to shoot one of Four's or Beatrice's friends, Or else he would do something terrible to all of the factions, even the factionless." Peter said.

Silence fed on our awkwardness.

"Is that why you were at the Factionless?" I mumbled, looking down.

"Yep. I came to tell Edward the plan there, and he believed me when he came back and I showed him the man." Peter whispered.

"Why did you even believe him, huh?!" Tobias said looking up furiously.

"Because he said he was your dad."

Tobias tensed up.

"How did you even trust him?" I say, wanting to punch Peter.

"He had Tobias's eyes, and his facial features. He said his name was Marc-"

Tobias's fist meeted Edwards jaw.

"Don't. Fucking. Say. That. Ever." Tobias spatted at him, and Edward cowered back.

I walk over, putting my small hand Tobias's tensed muscle.

He breathed in slowly, and dropped his fist.

"Please believe us! We had no choice. He had power, he had a whole mob in Factionless, he said he will fuck up our families! Don't be mad at me, I had to do it.." Peter says, he actually had tears in his eyes.

I felt a pang of pity.

Tobias looked at him, the same look he has with me when I try to give up.

"Okay.. I believe you. But why was he doing this?" Tobias sighed.

"He-He-he said he wanted you back. He said he will make Tris lose her mind, to the point where Tobias has no choice but to go to Mar-the guy.." Edward looked away as he said this, rubbing his jaw.

Tobias sat down.

"So what will we do?.." I say.

"We were planning to tell the Dauntless leaders, and hope we can come up with a plan. But for now, 'The guy' layed off and went back to his prison cell." Peter says,looking at both of us.

"But the question was, What CAN we do?" Tobias reluctantly says.

"..We just need to be careful."

***PAGE BREAK***

We took our time heading back, surprisingly that meeting was only 10 minutes.

I look over to see Tobias intently looking at the floor.

I stop, and he stops with me.

I lean over to give him a quick kiss.

He loosens his tight muscles, and kissed me back slowly, but with passion and sweetness.

It kinda turned into a makeout session…

His tongue wanting entrance, and I let it.

I silently gasp, this was surely one of the fewest times we made out.

He quietly says my name, muffled by my lips.

I smile as he kept his lips locked on mine.

I felt like I was in another world.. Like everything else was invisible. Like I was invincible for once. I loved Tobias for this reason. He and I stand for something, nothing was ever going to break our relationship.

Even if Marcus did wanted to hurt me.

I pull away, he smiles.

His smile faded.

His eyes went wide behind me, and I slowly follow his eyes toward the back,

There stood 18 pairs of eyes, locking with ours.

It was the initiates.

And they just saw us make out.

**BUM, BUM, BUMMMMM!**

**I knew you guys secretly wanted the initiates to find out sooner or later ;D Am I right, or am I right? :D**

**Don't lie to me :C**

**I KNOW YOU DID.**

**DON'T LIE. I AM NOT CRAZY I SWEAR TO GOD.**

**I'm just a lonely teenager in love with Divergent ; - ; I'm sorry if this seemed short. But it was filled with DRAMA.**

**Anywho.. I don't really have a song of the day. Soooo I'll make this goodbye short and sweet, I will have chapter 8 uploaded by Monday morning, since today is Sundayyyy **

**BYEEE**

**~Imperfect :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lovelies :D**

**Today's chapter will be short, sorry :c**

**But that's because this will just be covering over easy stuff. So of course it will be short. But I swear the next upcoming chapters I have planned will be ah-may-zing, or at least more preferable than this chapter.**

**So enjoy!**

**-DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything but the storyline**

**Tobias's POV~**

There was only silence that filled the first half of the surprise.

Then there was surprised gasps.

But then all of the girls started giggling uncontrollably.

Tris raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

The girls laughed even harder.

"We knew it all along." This one girl named Yasmeen said.

That one Rebecca girl huffed.

All the guys looked down flushed with red.

"Oh my god. If I had continued my plan to asking Six out, I would never be able to see my life again because of Four." A guy named Andrew mumbled.

My whole body went stiff.

"What was that about Six?..." I say, dangerously quiet.

Andrew went even more red, but the guys nodded with agreement.

"But it's true, I mean come on Six is stunning." A guy named Joshua said.

I glared at him.

"Say that one more time, and I swear you are going in a coma." I close my eyes and instinctively put a protective arm around Tris's small body.

The girls aww'd and giggled again.

Tris rolled her eyes.

"It's like Four only notices Six, it's so cute." The gossip began going in.

"I think we should start a ship name, or should it just be 4+6?"

"I got it! We should say _Dauntlessly 10._"

"Of course. Four plus Six equals 10!"

"It's just so cute! Their names match and everything! But I wonder what the names stand for.."

"Shut. Up." Tris says coldly at the girls. But there was a hinted humor in there.

She obviously wanted to laugh at the ridiculously weird shipping names. But she could only scold them for no reason at all. It was quite funny actually.

The girls turn around, giggled, then went back to being normal.

I sigh and put a hand up, signaling that I had enough.

"Can we stop talking about our love lives and go back to the training hall?" I say looking up, then looking down once more.

The 18 heads nod and follow us back.

But this time I took Tris's hand with no hesitation.

More giggles erupted as Tris sighed heavily.

***PAGE BREAK***

We make it back to the training hall, finally happy that the girls stopped gossiping on our way back.

Damn teenage girls.

Tris looked at me with worry, knowing what next was going to happen.

Ratings.

Since a lot of people have transferred, rules had to be changed.

Only the top 15 will get to move on to stage 2.

So meaning.. 3 unlucky people will have to move on to factionless.

"Now is the time we will reveal the ratings, which we have talked about during early stage 1." I say with no emotions.

"The bottom 3 will be of course, out and to factionless. You will be able to eat your final meal, say your goodbyes, then be out of the Dauntless Compounds by tomorrow." Tris says, finishing off our speech.

I nod and muster out a good luck.

Then Tris walks out with the board rolling in.

She slowly takes off the blanket hiding the scores. The scores read:

Dylan

Justin

Andrew

Annabelle

Rose

James

Rebecca

Stella

Richard

Andrew

Joshua

Mya

Milton

Annie

Yui

The last 3 names were kids we weren't even able to get to know much. But their names were in red, a very saddening sight.

Some people sigh with relief, others were smiling, and of course, some were saddened by the sight.

That one girl, Yui, almost fainted to see she barely made it.

Rebecca looked satisfied.

Dylan came over to hug Yui and tell her congratulations, but the guys eventually took him away, yelling at him congrats and yipees.

The top 15 initiates high fived each other, and sadly said goodbyes to the 3 who didn't make it.

It was sad, yes, but we have to move on, I know some people will drop out since.. Fears was the hardest stage to go through.

Tris forced a smile, she too knew fears were hard to go through.

Her small hands squeezed mine in comfort, as I squeezed back.

We can't hide everything from them.

They HAVE to go through the fears.

"Starting next week, we will be starting stage 2 which is mental training. This is something you CANNOT train for, so don't bother trying to study or train in any way possible. This is a very deep stage, we advise you to take this stage seriously." I said in monotone.

The fears only reminded me of my own, and Tris's.

The initiates look at us confused, but nod anyways to show that they understand.

They will.

"Alright guys. Go to Dinner. Enjoy your day off tomorrow, don't do anything that will cause me or Four any trouble okay?" Tris says, it was funny how motherly-like she says this, like she was worrying about 18 little children.

"Good luck to the now factionless." I say, hoping my sadness was radiating too much.

Tris took my hand and we walk to the cafeteria.

She sighs as we make it to the doors.

"I really wish it didn't have to be like this." She says sadly.

I nod in agreement.

"But its Dauntless standards." I say looking down the hall.

She groaned in frustration.

I smile at her persistence, and kiss her softly on the cheek.

A shade of red forms quickly across her freckled nose and cheeks.

She kisses me back on the cheek.

We look at each other for a brief minute, and walk into the cafeteria with our hands locked tightly, and our hearts beating rapidly.

What a day.

**Well there you go! So chapter 9 will be way more entertaining I promise, since that is when I'll start the fears.**

**Bum bum bummmm!**

**Alright guys, I have to go to school.**

**Byeee!**

**~Imperfect :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris's POV~**

"Tris, can we talk?" Tobias mumbles toward me, his eyebrows furrowed in the center. The look worried me, so I followed him to his small office area.

"W-what is it Tobias?"

"We can't be together anymore." He looks straight into my eyes, his stare deepening by the second. I didn't know how to respond, so out of hysteria, I laugh.

"You can't be serious Tobias.." I say, stopping my laugh abruptly.

Tobias looked down, as pain and anger washes over his face.

"Dammit Tris! You are making this harder than it already is!" He yelled at me.

I have never seen him snap at me like this.

What was happening?

His peculiar blue eyes deepen, his face growing tense.

"I don't know why I have to keep living like this, I can't stand it!" Tobias yelled.

I flinch and cower back.

He started walking towards me, my heart screaming to run.

This isn't real.

This isn't _my_ Tobias.

I scream and wake up, finding myself on the bed.

Tobias comes running in like a maniac.

"Shit! Tris what happened? Are you okay?!" He starts panicking as he sees me sobbing.

"I-I-tho-thought." I say between sobs.

His face flushes with realization, and pulls me into the most gentlest hug, but at the same time firm around my waist.

"Don't let those stupid nightmares get to you Tris. I know you are way stronger than that." He mumbles, his face completely covered in my hot hair. He runs his long fingers through the badly shaken hair, and keeps his forehead pressed closed to me face.

"I won't let _them _get to you too."

**-Page break-**

I wake up again, more peacefully as Tobias is still protectively draped over me, his hands still in my hair, but instead of it being 12 at midnight and crying, it was now 8 am, and training starts in 15 minutes.

Sighing, I grabbed my previously chosen clothes and dive into the shower.

The warm water loosened my tight muscles, and I gasp with relief on how amazing it felt to stretch out.

A knock comes from the bathroom door.

I look out the foggy, condensed glass and yell,

"Yes?"

"Hey. You doing alright?" Tobias replies.

I managed the weakest laugh I can muster out.

"So you decide it was a grand idea to ask me this during my shower?" I say, dripping shampoo on my hair.

"Well maybe showers ARE the best place to ask things." Tobias replies nonchalantly.

He had that amiable dialogue, and I loved it.

I loved everything about Tobias.

"I beg to differ, Tobias Eaton." I say it like it was sarcastically stuck, but Tobias instead laughed his deep and almost angelic like laughter.

Getting out, I put on some clothes and decide NOT to wear any make-up whatsoever.

When I open the door, Tobias's goofy face appears.

"That was the quickest shower I have ever seen you do." Tobias says, shocked by my quick-paced actions. I roll my eyes and eye him suspiciously.

"You know, you don't have to try to make me feel better. It happens often anyways." I mumbled.

He stares at me with those same peculiar blue eyes in my nightmare.

I look away and a sob threatened loose on on my eyes.

Tobias looks at me, and pulls me into that same comforting hug.

"Stop pushing yourself away from me. Tris, I love you." He says with sincere, and passion. I stare into his eyes, those.. damn blue eyes.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four."

"I know." He sheepishly says and kisses me quickly on the cheek and goes into the bathroom.

This is why I love my boyfriend.

**-Page break-**

**Yui's POV~**

"It's just a stimulation." Six says, looking straight and right into my soul.

I easily look down.

I was still shy.

No, I'm going to be Dauntless.

Nodding quickly, I stare at Six with curiosity.

She pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her noticeably stunning face. The guys say there was something so mysterious with her. I agree 100% with that. But it's not just Six, it was Four too. Why were their names numbers? Why are they so.. in love?

I was confused about love.

Just because of fucking Dylan.

He just makes me feel so loose, but I don't know if I like that.

I close my eyes as Six gets a needle and sticks it near my neck, the effect almost wearing me down.

"Good luck, Yui."

**-Page break-**

**Back to Tris's POV~**

I stare at the screen.

So far, Yui showed no sign of divergence. And I'm glad that our first person to go into a fear wasn't a divergent.

She was stuck in a public crowd.

She sobbed, wanting to get out.

I got her fear, she hated being in public.

I sigh, I really did want to help her.

But the time limit was 15 minutes before we can wake them up.

So far, it's been 10 minutes.

I look over at Tobias.

He looks back, nodding slowly.

"It feels just like last year." He says slowly.

I nod with agreement.

A full minute passes by, just intensely looking at the screen, just waiting. _'Come on, She can do this. I know all of our initiates can.'_

Yui finally comes down, ending the fear at 12 minutes exactly.

She suddenly wakes up, and sits right up her chair.

"I.. did it." She says it like it was the most important thing ever.

I smile at her, which she looks surprised at. She warmly smiles back, and nods her head as she leaves the room.

Wow.

We go through the initiates quickly, all testing out their first fears. What we found interesting was that one boy named Dylan had the fear of seeing Yui die. I look over at Tobias to see what he was thinking. He smiles and nods too, we both think that they are dating somehow.

Finally, Rebecca comes in last.

She looks nervously from me and Tobias.

She narrows her glance at me and looked away to sit down. I don't get why she isn't over this. Tobias won't cheat on me with her, that's for sure. But the way she comes into training though, letting the whole world see her pendulous boobs and slutty clothing.

Rebecca finally lets me put the shot in her, after a good 5 minutes of intentional fighting. Rebecca looks defeated as she goes into the stimulation. I nod at Tobias and sit next to him, to see what her fear was.

Rebecca was in a very dark room.

She looks confused for a moment, as did I, but I shake my head and kept watching.

Rebecca looks terrified, she starts inflating like a balloon.

Oh my..

Was her fear really that she was going to get fat?

She starts screaming as she kicks and kicks.

Rebecca pauses for a brief moment, and looks straight ahead, concentrating on something, and then said slowly, "This.. I know this isn't real."

She begins shrinking back to normal size.

Oh.

My.

God.

Rebecca is divergent.

She wakes up, and looks at me, then at Tobias.

She makes a run for the door, which I grab at her collar to stop her.

"Rebecca, please be honest.. what was your test results?" Tobias said impatiently at her. Rebecca widened her eyes. She knew we were onto her.

She quickly shakes her head no, and stubbornly looks at the ground.

I sigh and look her straight into the eyes.

"Look, we have had our differences. But I'm not going to let this slide. Even though you do get on my nerves, Rebecca, we care. I don't know what's your past to make you like this, but I promise that I will respect you from now on." I say with sincere.

She looks at me surprised, then bows her head again.

"You don't know. You wouldn't care.."

"Rebecca." I say sternly.

Rebecca stares at me, then she sighs.

"My results were inconclusive. The lady, Tori, told me not to tell anybody.. But I have this strange feeling of trusting you." Rebecca eyes me suspiciously.

Her erudite was showing, and I smile warmly.

She's taken aback from this, and she blushes out of frustration.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly!" She says, embarrassed.

She was right.

I look at her seriously this time, as Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it comfortingly.

"Don't tell anybody. We wouldn't want you to make an ass of yourself already on stage 2." Tobias mumbles. He clearly did not want to talk to Rebecca, as she was just starting to open up to me.

I smirk from him to Rebecca.

"Now out." I say, in a way, mean, but also in a way, humorously.

Shes about ready to open the door, when she looks back at me with gratitude.

"Thanks, Six." Rebecca truly smiles this time, and walks out.

Tobias lets out a tired groan and I punch him playfully.

"Are you sure you aren't part Amity, _Six?_" Tobias says, smiling sheepishly as she says this.

I shake my head in response.

"I sure as hell not part Candor, too." I said, already knowing he was going to say that. He looks at me with a fake pout. I laugh and grab his hand, and we walk to the Cafeteria for lunch.

We walk in, and apparently this was amusingly cute to the initiate girls, as they giggle with joy seeing us holding hands.

I groan sarcastically loud, and Tobias smirks.

Christina jumps up from her chair and runs over to us. Oh, and her leg was out of the cast. Which reminds me.. I wonder what Edward and Peter were up to this time.

"How were the fears? We had some hilariously funny ones." Christina said joyfully, motioning us to sit down with the misfits.

Uriah started talking with food in his mouth, but Zeke stops him, clearly disgusted by Uriah's actions and lack of table manners.

"Ew, dude, don't speak with your mouth open." Zeke annoyingly says. Uriah pouts at him and Zeke just rolls his eyes.

Uriah continued anyways.

"I got a plan~" Uriah says happily.

We look at him, confused.

He sighs and looks down, then looks right back up.

"I was planning that we should have a re-match in paintball, and invite as much people as possible from Dauntless, it will be so much fun!" Uriah excitedly says.

Will shrugs at this.

"You sure that's logical?" Will's eyes narrow down at this.

"Oh come on Will, everything has to be logical with you." Christina says, rolling her sassy eyes at Will. He looks offended by this.

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Tobias said.

Everybody gapes at him but me.

"What? Whats with the ridiculous faces?" Tobias says in the most known Four voice ever.

Uriah smiles big, like it was going to rip his face in half.

"FOUR SAYS YES. OKAY ITS OFFICIAL." Uriah screams with joy, and Zeke tells him to shut up.

Zeke looks down at his watch.

"I gotta go, Cya nerds." Zeke walks coolly out the door.

Uriah is still beaming with joy.

We laugh and continue our lunch, even if Uriah was yelling like a maniac and tells us how excited he was for this. It was like the the Dauntless leaders let him be leader for the day.

I smile warmly at the group.

**-Page break-**

Tobias and I walk back to our apartment, our hands locked tightly.

He glances at me from time to time.

I smirk at him.

"What's up, boo?" I say mockingly.

Tobias's face broke out in a huge smile, and he just shakes his head.

"I just can't believe you chose me over all of the guys in Dauntless." Tobias admits.

I stare at him with shock.

"Why? I mean, I'm surprised you chose me over all of those Dauntless beauties.. Admit it. I'm not pretty." I say, looking down at the ground. This was the first time I ever admitted that to Tobias, but he seemed unfazed. He looked more angry then with admittance.

"Tris. You are right, you aren't pretty. You are absolutely stunning. You are amazingly smart, brave, kind, and selfless. I see how everybody looks at you while you pass by them." Tobias pulls me in him, my lips crashing into his.

He kisses me slowly, and passionately. He wasn't fazed at all that we were near public.

Tobias pulls away.

"You don't know how thankful I am for you. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't care how damn cheesy I sound, cause I mean every word, Tris Prior." He looks straight at me.

Tears burn in my eyes.

I hug him tightly.

He strokes my hair.

"You don't know how much the same I feel about you." I say, muffled by his shirt which smelled masculine like.

We stand there for a long period of time.

He finally kisses me between the eyebrows.

"If I were to propose to you, maybe 4-6 years from now, would you say yes?" Tobias whispers, his breathe tickling my ear as he touches each one of my ravens.

50 shades of red form on my cheeks.

"That depends."

He looks at me, and laughs.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Tobias laughs.

I look at him seriously.

"I already do want our infinity to be larger. But, yes, I would say yes in 4-6 years." I say. He nods at me.

"Fair enough. I love you, Tris."

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four."

This time I do not give him a chance, and simply press our lips together before he can reply.

**Yep~ You all wanted some more fluffy scenes :3**

**I have a quick note, my friend started a fanfiction account. She has a story so far about Yui's and Dylan's choosing ceremony stuff. Go check it out, her story is called **_**We Will Make It**_** by: overthinkng**

**Yes, no I in thinking. Just overthinkng.**

**Send her some love!**

**~Imperfect :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris's POV~**

_You can't do it._

_Just stop_

_You know you can't shoot them_

_Just give up._

_You worthless little piece of shit._

_STOP._

I immediately sit up right. This nightmare wasn't as bad as yesterday's.. But maybe because Tobias had his hands around my waist, or his even breathing slowing as he wakes up.

"Tris?.. Another?-"

"Mhm.."

"What?"

"This time it was me having to shoot our group, it wasn't as scary since I refused, but s-s-she began coming towards me.. I couldn't-"

Tobias had his full on attention on me.

I could feel the literal tension that was hanging in the dry air, clinging to us desperately. Tobias slowly leans over, just that small peck of light coming from the windows glowing his worried face.

He pecks me on the cheek, and he starts to pull me into his body.

"I'm glad you aren't that tensed then yesterday.." He whispered right into my ear. In a way, this could be comforting then pity itself, but then again, when was the last time he ever felt sorry for something as stupid as this? He was so down to earth. I lean into his ear.

"I'm glad too." I whisper as quietly as he had said it. I could feel the corners of his mouth rise upwards, a half awake smile.

We doze off.

I wake up again, but this time the clock read 7:45.

I can't believe that just an hour ago I was freaking out over a dream.

I groan and get up, kissing Tobias's cheek on my way to the cafeteria first to get us food.

Stumbling, I regain my posture and walk down the narrow halls. They were all the same, narrow, cream walls, dirty flooring, and tall.

Speed walking and thinking isn't too smart, as I run face first with Christina.

"Ow."

"Thanks Tris, I really love walking into my best friends face in the morning." Rolling her eyes, she mustered that out with a tired voice.

I laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, her face screwed up like she didn't even want to relive the moment she had before walking face first to eachother. She sighs first, then explain the situation s as fast as she can so she can go back to bed before training starts.

"Love problems with Dauntless borns and Initiates. Rebecca has this huge crush on James, Dylan screamed when somebody lightly punched Yui as Yui sarcastically said ow. The initiates wanted to stalk both Will and I, and then half of the girls from both groups asked if they can start a fan club over all of the couples in Dauntless." She quickly explained.

Well she isn't called Candor-mouth for nothing.

I again, stare at her, then laugh until I realized I was crying from laughing so hard. Christina obviously didn't approve of this, so she punches me.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I exclaim, rubbing my arm.

She nods slowly, "It's what you get."

I shrug, and she smiles sluggishly

And that was it, off she ran back to her room.

Why do I love my friends so much?

**-Page Break-**

Silently waving over Tobias, we creep over to the sleeping initiates. Suddenly, he pulls out a bull-horn. I try not to laugh, but I sneak a quiet giggle.

He presses the button.

The initiates drop down to the floor, some screaming.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Whats going on?.."

"Get up! Time for round 2 for of fears." I say.

They all nod and scramble to change.

We were right.

3 empty beds lay before us.

Now we are down to 12 initiates.

I walk over to Tobias and whisper to him about it, he nods and just holds my hand reassuringly. But I still cannot believe we are down to 12.

We watch the initiates scramble.

**-Page Break-**

We stare at the screen again, and again.

Still just patiently watching.

We told Rebecca to try to actually solve the fears Dauntless style. She agrees as she does so, so now we don't have to cover for her to the Dauntless Leaders. I sigh, bored.

Rebecca finally finishes and she walks out the door, happy that she was able to do it quickly.

We have actually seen improvement.

All of the young teens started learning to solve the fears, as long as they are doing that, I don't care how long it takes them to finish.

Although some people were good with one thing, others were so much better than at this subject.

Rebecca was a tough fighter, but she lacks confidence in herself to get up and face her fears.

Unlike Yui, she was a very unskilled fighter, but she has improved on working complicatedly on facing her fears, having to step out of the comfort zone.

Tobias takes my hand as we leave the room and walk relentlessly around Dauntless.

He stops abruptly.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He says, walking to the direction of outside.

I raise an eyebrow.

We usually don't go outside unless its Paintball, training, or taking the train,

We get on the train, and I'm wondering what Tobias is up to.

He had that look of sly, like he was going to pull this off.

I drift off to thinking as the train moves slowly through the tracks, uneven bumps here and there. But that doesn't bother me at all. I drift off, thinking about my family.

I know Caleb was doing fine, He and Susan are planning to get married by 20 years old.

Weird huh?

Then I think about Mom and Dad, what WERE they doing?

They haven't spoken to me since a little over 5 months ago. I frown at the thought of this. I shouldn't worry, they were safe. But they usually call me every month. I frown at the thought of this, and shake my head. Why am I worrying? I'm sure they are fine.

I look over at Tobias.

I couldn't forget him. He was also my family. He was deep in thought, but snaps out to smile at me warmly, and continues to smile like that even thinking. The thought of that made me sigh happily. I love him too much, but hey, at least we aren't daydreams away.

Looking down, I notice how much I have changed.

I used to be 5 foot tall, now I am 5 foot 7 inches, just a few inches smaller than Tobias's whopping 6 foot high man. I smile sheepishly, and let my thoughts drift to wonderland. Who the hell knows what I might think there?

**Tobias's POV~**

I began thinking of Tris, and how this might work out.

I don't know if she likes picnics. I mean she isn't too romantic, like me. But she was a girl, she had obvious tastes sometimes. Just not too picky like Christina.

I let that thought settle in my head, then drift to another random thought.

I look over at Tris, seeing that she has been staring at me. All I do is smile warmly at her, and she looks down.

I wonder what she thinks about. She seemed so reasonable at times. She was smart too, like the time where the office drawers were disorganized, and she quickly made a separator out of spare old rulers, completely helping.

I laugh deeply about this.

Tris looks at me curiously, and her own mouth curl up.

"What's wrong?" She says.

"Ah.. Nothing. Just thinking." I give her a thumbs up, which she returns with the same thumbs up. We both laugh. She leans her head on my shoulder, and her rest for a bit. Tris was light, she had that natural slimness to her that made it easy for me to wrap my long fingers around her waist. I hear her sigh and I chuckle.

Tris looks up, and she gently kisses me.

I smile between the kiss.

"You know, I was getting annoyed by you not teling me where we are going, but this totally makes up for it." She says, softly letting out a half smile.

Thinking, I rub her head.

"That's fair." I reply.

"I like things being fair." Tris mumbles as she nuzzles her face into my hoodie. She takes a moment to pause and inhale, then exhale. Placing my free hand on her chin, I lift her face up.

"Do you like to smell me every single chance you get?" I smirk at her. She blushes, embarrassed that I caught her. She sticks out her tongue.

"Let me do as I please."

"Nah." I say, kissing her on the cheek.

She gives up, and settles on my lap.

The train finally stops.

We jump out and I lead her to the small meadow.

It contained a small pond, wild-life everywhere.

Sitting next to a tree was a blanket and a basket.

Tris laughs.

"This looks like one of those cliché movie scenes from movies." She said, in between laughs.

I nod in agreement.

I lead her to the picnic, and we sit down.

She takes a moment to look around, experience the foreign sight. It was rare to see meadows like these, so I planned ahead. I found this spot a month ago, and I knew it was perfect for a lunch-date.

Tris smiles.

"It's pretty.. Tobias, you didn't have to do this." Tris says, still taking in the natural beauty.

Her golden-dirty blonde hair was streaked with brightness, her slightly pale face glowing at the suns rays. Damn. She looked beautifully fake, like she was just an illusion. But no, this is my loving girlfriend. I'm so lucky to have her in my life.

She takes my hand as we eat, and squeezes it.

"Tobias.. I am slowly falling in love with you all over again." She mumbles.

I blush at this, yes, blush.

She laughs.

"I actually made Tobias blush!" She teases me, but kisses me on the cheek anyways to show that she was just kidding.

I laugh and hug her.

We finish our food, as Tris begins to stand up, then tackles me.

"What are you doing?" I say, trying hard not to burst out laughing loudly. She was wrestling me, but playfully.

"I am showing my gratitude!" She says as she keeps pushing me down everytime I get up. This time I laugh. It was so ridiculously weird to be wrestling my girlfriend, but I end up getting on top of her.

She smiles at me, and I smile down to her, slowly leaning in for the kiss. Instead, Tris gets out and laughs as I chase her.

"You teaser!" I complain.

She smirks.

"Catch me if you cannnn!" She giggles.

I eventually catch her in the shallows of the pond, and she splashes at me with water.

I looked at her, faked shocked and splash water right back at her.

She giggles uncontrollably as I pull her into a really wet hug.

Her hair is drenched.

I stare at her for a minute,

Then just kiss her there.

She just stands there shocked, that it was just like that. But she relaxes and kisses me right back.

I was so into kissing her, that I didn't hear somebody walk in.

"Wow. My little boy has gotten a girlfriend."

I pull away as Tris does too.

In front of me, was Evelyn,

"Oh my- It's her.. the voice in my nightmares." Tris yelps as she gets behind me. Anger rises in me. What was SHE doing here? I thought of who could have told her where I was.

Of course.

Eric.

"Look, don't be alarmed _sweetheart._" Evelyn says, walking towards us.

I growl at her.

I protectively keep Tris behind me, taking her hand and squeezing it for comfort. She calms down a bit and nods. I look at her for a brief second, and look back to Evelyn.

"I came to warn you about your dad." Evelyn nonchalantly says.

Giving her a glare, she sighs frustrated.

"I'm saying that he's still not pleased on having HER," – She points at Tris, "Being with you." She says. Tris looks at her with confusion. I was confused too.

Evelyn looked at both of us.

"I'd be careful If I were you. Don't trust anybody." Evelyn said.

"I don't trust you either, though." I snap at her.

Evelyn shrugged.

"Have it your way, But I don't want any wars or mobs interfering with the Factionless. I don't want myself hurt." She worriedly explained. I spat at her selfishness.

She turns around, waving us off like a couple of workers.

"Just look into what you are doing, tell yourself: Is it worth it?" And with that, she walks away.

Tris exhales.

I shook my head, and look at Tris.

"I won't let anything happen to any of us." I promise her.

She nods.

"I won't let anything stand in our way either." Tris hugs me, and I hug her back.

I didn't want Tris hurt at all.

It will be like misleading myself, like it was all fake.

But this is fucking real.

And I can face it, just a little.

**-Page Break-**

We head back to the Dauntless Compound, and immediately greeted by Zeke.

"Did it go well? Did you enjoy yourselves?" He asked eagerly. I grin and Tris nods her head. Zeke let out a sigh of relief, then starts laughing.

"Sorry if I'm turning into a Christina." He mumbles sarcastically.

He grins sheepishly to the ground and walks away.

"Have fun love birds!" He yells down the hall.

I take Tris's hand as we walk around and stand by the Chasm.

"Do you think shes right?" Tris asks.

"I don't know.."

A long period of silence just happens.

Tris looks over to me, and shakes her head.

"Remember our promise.." She quietly says.

"Mhm.." I say and I chuckle at her.

"Good, because I can forget sometimes."

**Back to Tris's POV~**

Christina runs into us as we randomly walk around Dauntless.

"Eeep! How was the date?" She says, more excitedly then this morning. Damn, shes so energetic now. I laugh and shake my head at her bounciness.

"It was fun, now go away." I say to her.

She pouts at me and she walks away, but then comes back again with Will.

"Uhm I-er.." Will stands awkwardly in the middle of us.

Christina whispers to him.

"Well.. I think it's about time to tell you guys." Will mumbles.

Christina excitedly nods.

"We're getting married next year." Christina exclaims.

Tobias and I share the same shocked faces.

Next year? When they are 18? That's so young! But I smile so big at her anyways. Christina always wanted a wedding, and everything to be perfect.

I say to them congrats.

"Wow! I didn't expect THAT to happen!" Uriah's voice pops up, and suddenly hes right next to me. I shriek with horror, he just appeared out of nowhere.

Uriah pouts at me.

"Well congratulations, Will and Chris!" He exclaims.

Christina smiles happily.

"Thanks!"

Uriah soon walks away, and Christina starts talking really fast.

"TrisIreallywantyoutobeoneofmybridesmaids." She says all in one word.

"What?!"

"Tris-I-really-want-you-to-be-one-of-my-bridesmaids." She says slowly.

I gape at her, and nod happily.

"Of course Chris! Anything for my best friend." I laugh at her.

She then starts pulling Will away as they start happily walking down the hall, their arms linked and smiling real big.

"They are getting married at such a young age.. But I never have seen Chris so happy." Tobias slowly says, but turns to me and chuckles.

I shake my head, but laugh anyways.

"I know. But let them live their fairy-tale.. It doesn't seem like they had much fairy-tales anyways as kids. So why not now?" I said, turning to him.

He considers this, and then shakes his head in agreement.

"What about our marriage? Where would you want that?" Tobias mumbles, pulling me into another hug.

I happily accept the hug.

"I don't know. It depends."

"Of course it depends, Tris."

"I know."

"I do too."

I laugh and punch him in the chest softly.

He yelps playfully.

We stay like that, letting his hugs lose me in the most happiest way it can. I sigh, and he runs his hand down my hair.

We hear yelling.

We run towards it, but then hide behind the wall to see James and Rebecca, both standing there arguing. I look at Tobias, he nods in agreement. We stay hidden behind the wall.

"I don't understand whats so damn hard about this, Rebecca!" James yelled at her.

Rebecca was in tears, but it looked like James didn't care.

Rebecca wailed, and stutters out, "Don't you consider my feelings? Don't you even consider our relationship anymore? Am I not good enough for you? Cause I'm sure as hell not good enough for myself!" She yells back at him.

James rolls his eyes angrily.

"Rebecca, I'm saying this one more time, I don't care about your love! I like somebody else. You. . .That." He says.

I am taken aback from this.

How can he be so cruel?

"But James.. I don't care about that! I am simply implying that you don't even give a fuck of what we had back in Erudite." Rebecca exclaims.

"You keep telling yourself that, Bitch." James mumbles, walking away.

Rebecca stands there, then silently walks back into the sleeping corridors.

I look at Tobias.

He just shakes his head and takes my hand.

"Don't worry about him.. I would NEVER be like that. Tomorrow, I think you should talk to her, you know, girl talk." Tobias explains.

I nod.

He kisses me on the cheek.

I have this strange sensation. It felt so unlike me, like it was clawing its way out of my chest. It demanded to be heard. It wanted to be real now.

It's actually has been here since day one when Tobias and I started dating.

But I ignored it.

It was something I didn't want to do until I felt ready. But now, everything it clicking together. I just.. feel it. I know its unlike me to think about sex, but it just feels right now.. I am so messed up.

I look at Tobias, my eyes yearning hunger and.. yep.. lust.

He stares right back at me. His face breaks into happiness, but then overcomes with worry and protectiveness. He knew it felt like it was the time too.

"Tobias.. C-can-?"

"Tris.. Are you sure you're ready?"I nod at him.

He considers it, he wanted to make this perfect, and I know he did. He glances at the floor, then sighs and looks up with happiness.

He smiles and takes my hand, and we hurry to our apartment. I could feel the rush of excitement in my blood, and my heart was beating. Each second Tobias kissed me, hungrily and passionately, I got over my intimacy fear little by little.

Tobias took this time to be gentle, but it was amazing. I am not afraid to admit it. I love Tobias, and he loves me as much as to the moon and back. I kept this in mind through it all. I finally admit to myself that he does not want me for my body, to use it and throw me out.

Let's just say it was a very eventful night. But in a way, helped me grow a little bit more older.

**-Page Break-**

I wake up, remembering what happened last night.

I quickly grab a bath robe to hide my bare body as I leave the bed.

Tobias was still in bed, and I decide to get breakfast for him.

I smile, and get into the bathroom. I almost scream in shock, but instead I look confused to see somebody sitting on my toilet.

It was Chris.

"How the hell-?"

"Spill! How was it? Did you use protection? He better have been careful!" Christina sputters it all out.

"It was amazing, yes, and yes, he was careful." I roll my eyes at her.

"TRIS THIS IS IMPORTANT! THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY AS NOT A VIRGIN!" She yells.

I give her a warning glance to shut up.

She gets quiet.

But Chris laughs anyways.

"Here, want a muffin?" She smiles at me, proud.

"Yep, you better have one for Tobias, too." I mumble, munching on the muffin.

Chris smirks as she holds up another chocolate muffin.

**Very very interesting in deed :D**

**Fluffy, and full of drama.**

**That's chapter 10 for ya ;D**

**My back hurts from typing, so I'll make this quick.**

**BYEEE! :3**

**~Imperfect :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if it seems to have an angry feeling, You will find out why. And I am truly sorry for the grammatical errors last chapter.**

**Rebecca's POV~**

I woke up with dry tear stains, making my skin feel dry and useless.

As attention-whore like this sounds, I, myself feel useless.

Of course, James did most of the damage, but I let that little ass get out of my mind, today, I will work hard and finally control my fears confidently. I want to be able to get past this fear, I have been facing my fears rather cowardice like.

I'm not going to let that happen.

I roll to my side, and stand up, hitting face first with Yui.

"Oh sorry!" I scramble to see if she was hurt. She only shook her head with reassurance. I sigh a little, feeling really bad that I hit her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She shakes her head timidly, then rushes to the bathroom.

I need friends.

Unnecessary self-pity rushes through my cheeks as I put on a pair of dark jeans and a plain dark shirt. So Dauntless like. I observe myself in the mirror.

I pull my sleeves way over my wrists.

My wrists are too ugly anyways.

**-Page Break-**

I walk out, and head straight to the cafeteria.

Seeing nobody, I make a run to the muffins then to the training room for the fear stimulations. I walk slowly, and push my glasses even higher up my nose.

Even though I should get contacts, Six and Four agreed to let me keep them until initiation is over. That is, if I make it into Dauntless like a pro. I shake my head, _Don't get too cocky, you are sounding even more self-centered then James._ I think.

I walk slower, because I am so early.

Hearing muffled noises, my curiosity takes over as I walk toward the noise at the end of the hallway. My heart was racing 75 miles per hour, so I take a deep breath before turning my head to see what was going on. Maybe it was some monster out to get me.

I push my glasses higher.

Or maybe it was just somebody random.

I turn my head, and open my eyes real slowly.

There stood a tall man who looked recognizable, his hand trailing up this girls thigh, the leaning in to kiss her. I had no idea who these two were.

The light hit them for a brief second, and I almost gasp.

There stood James and some other girl making out.

I shake my head in disgust and walk away, tears burning in my eyes.

I push my glasses.

_Stop worrying too much._

You are right, myself. I should just keep my head up, and walk to training. I don't need a disgusting, self-centered brat like that in my life. I possibly don't deserve better. I was even uglier than James. I had no intention of being a slut like the first days of training.

I pull my sleeves to my hands, hiding my terrible secret.

I don't know who to trust, my ugly self, or keep anybody close to me.

Sighing, I keep walking.

No..

This doesn't feel right.

Who am I? Am I just some silly girl in this stupid world? Or was I a disgraceful girl who is nothing but selfish and demanding.

I am both.

I truly am.

I am a monster.

I am..

Just.

_Just._

I am running now, my legs on fire. I don't stop until I reach the other half of the building, where the fear stimulations were being held. I keep my head down as I am running.

Why do I even try anymore?

I am just a worthless piece of shit.

_Stop._

_You can't let one stupid guy treat you and tease you like a 5 year old._

_You can't let this.. Monster in your mind._

I can't though.

I open the door to the fear stimulations.

There stood Six and Four, waiting patiently.

"We were calling you like 20 times, but you weren't here." Six says sternly, patting the seat like it was a chair on fire, a fragile chair with no use.

I sit down and let the fear come to me.

_Come devour me,_

**-Page Break-**

I open my eyes, and see that I am back home in Erudite. I look around confused. What am I doing _here?_ I hear mother calling me.

"Rebecca.."

Mommy.

I follow the voice downstairs, and see Mother smiling down at me, I rush to hug her.

"No no no. You left me. You abandoned me. You left me to die." She snaps her head, her smile turning into a disgusted frown.

"M-mom."

"You left me to drown in my own blood in that car accident."

"It-it wasn't my fault mom I-"

"Maybe that's why James left you, you self-centered cunt." Shes now spitting flames, hotter than any comet crashing down. My face was also burning, my eyes burning in tears.

"M-mom."

"Here." She spats, throwing me a knife.

"I already know you cut yourself anyways. I don't even know why. You are depressed over your own pity. I don't want a daughter like you. _Just kill yourself."_

I let one single tear fall.

I breathe in, and out.

"No." I dauntingly say.

"What was that, dear?" She snaps at me.

"No." I say again.

I throw the knife at her face, and the room goes dark.

I throw myself upwards and realize there were tear stains on my cheeks.

"Good job. You are improving so much." Six says, nodding at me.

I let out a happy sob, tears falling.

"You know.. You can talk to me, Rebecca." Six looks down from her gaze at me, then back down to her papers. Four raises an eyebrow toward Six.

I laugh and stand up.

But before I could, Six held my wrist.

My breathing stopped.

"Throw those stupid blades, okay? Don't let cowardice in the dark show. Just be.. dauntless." She says.

_Just._

Letting more tears flow, I look up at her. And she nods and smiles.

I nod back, and say thanks.

"You really don't know how much that means to me." I say to her. It really did. In a way, she comforted me without using all of that fake sympathy everybody else gives me when they find out I do self-harm. Six understood, like she knew me for years. Like she cared.

Because she did.

I open the door and walk out, ignoring James loud moans down the hallway. I almost smirk.

Almost.

When I get back to my corridors, I quickly run over to my bed.

Under the mattress, I take out that rusty and somewhat bloody razor blade. I shake my head in disgust. _I don't want to be selfish anymore by pitying myself. _

I run over to the bathroom, and quickly flush down that ratchet thing.

Just be Dauntless.

_Just._

**Tris's POV~**

Stretching my muscles out, I look over at Tobias and see if he was done with all of the work on his table in the Fear Stimulation room. He nods and takes my hand as we walk down for lunch.

"So.. I ask again, Are you Amity, _Six?"_ He smirks.

I throw him my glare, daggers stabbing his confidence.

"Okay, Okay!" He laughs, squeezing my hand.

I giggle at his infamous causal Tobias. The one that isn't tensed and alert, the one that laughs hysterically when I make him laugh, or kiss him everywhere. The one who loved his girlfriend. He was just him now, and I took it all in before we go inside the cafeteria, and he would turn back to his alert personality. But I love that one too, I can tease him while he's all serious.

I give him the best thumbs up I can muster with my free hand, leaving the other one hooked tightly around his own hand too.

Our fingers interlock even tighter as we walk in and enjoy our lunch.

**-Page Break-**

Tobias looked intensely at his work, and I sneak out of the room to walk into my kitchen.

"Hello!"

"What the-"

I see that it's just Christina.

"How are you getting into our apartment? It's like you randomly show up to your own weird pleasure." I exclaim with worry. How is she possibly getting in our house?

Christina rolls her eyes

"You guys never lock your doors, idiots." She says, facepalming.

My cheeks rush with color.

Oh.

Christina smiles and laughs at my embarrassed posture.

"You are so hunched up, let loose!" Christina says, jumping off the table and straightening my back. She does this like how a mother would do this. She was so mother-like in general.

I groan as she blabbers on about how I keep slumping and hunching.

"You don't have to take care of me, Christina." I mumble at her.

She stares at me, shocked.

"I am your best friend, I will always take care of you no matter what Tris." She says with edge.

I smirk at her kindness.

"Wow, I would never expect thee Christina to be nice. Are you part Amity?" I mock Tobias as much as I can.

And as if on cue, Tobias walks in, and puts an arm around my waist.

"Who ya talking to?" He turns towards me. Christina looks offended, he completely looks past Christina on the way in. It was cute though, he noticed me instead.

"WOW!" Christina huffs.

Tobias turns around and gasps in surprise.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN OUR HOUSE?!" He yelled.

I literally die from laughter.

**Sorry for the shorty!**

**I know I know.**

**I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**~Imperfect :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kinda a girly chapter. But it makes it 10x more hilarious.**

**Tris's POV~**

The week went by, and it was now Friday.

We decided that the initiates deserved a break, so we let them have a day off today. They all lit up with excitement as they all ran to go out in the Pit and buy whatever.

Tobias was working hard, so I decided just to hang out with Christina today and stall some initiates ass, just to make sure they weren't doing anything stupid or have any fights. I hoped I wouldn't encounter any Dauntless leaders while doing this.

Christina wanted to do some shopping while doing this, so I let her do her thing.

In the distance, I see Rebecca and a small group of girls consisting all of the transfer girls and some Dauntless born girls.

They were all giggling as Rebecca looked flush.

I smirk slightly, as they see me.

Shit.

They all ran after me, each looking anxious and flushed with color since they ran like half a mile. (Exaggerated, but still.)

"Sooo Six, whats up?" A Dauntless born girl, named Amber asked.

I raise and eyebrow.

Then Yui just blurted it all out.

"They are trying to stalk Rebecca's ex-boyfriend but she doesn't want that so I'm trying to stop them. Help please!" She bows, and blushes as she walks off to the side, hiding behind Rebecca for protection. I still don't know what to say, so I giggle a little.

"Let the poor girl be." I say.

Rebecca exhaled with relief.

"No! Wouldn't you want to know what your ex is doing? I mean, like with Four, a _lot _of girls like him. Wouldn't you be curious?" A girl named Allie said.

I consider this, putting a hand on my chin.

Rebecca tenses up again as Yui tries calming her down.

Christina walks out of the store.

"Whats this?" She points her free finger around the small group of girls.

I sigh and explain.

"Let's do it~" Christina chirps.

Rebecca groaned in annoyance. I smirk.

"Yeah come on, let's do it." I take some of Chris's bags and help her.

The small group maneuvers around the Pit, crashing into some people. But obviously, the girls didn't mind. But consider carrying at least 10 pounds of clothing, it's not that fun. I bite my lip in regret, tasting my own blood as I bite a little too hard down.

We spot James's group as we hush up and act natural.

He was with 2 other people, one guy, one girl.

The other girl we thought was his new girlfriend.

Rebecca snorted with amusement.

"That was the face of the girl he was sucking off disgustingly." She laughs a little at this, and everybody silently giggles. I just roll my eyes at this girly girl crap. I was really not used to being a girl, so I decided to take this time to actually practice. _Yes._ _Practice._

I look to see that James's was kissing the girl rather hard, but I wanted to puke at the sight.

It was like watching a guy potentially fight off a rabid animal by using his head.

They were moaning quite loud too.

"So Chris, do you change your mind about Tobias and I's PDA?" I roll my eyes at her sarcastically. Chris shook her head and sassily places a hand on her hip.

"Fine, I do." She sighs and continues watching.

"Are we going to do something to them?" I ask Rebecca.

She shrugs, but then gets a bright idea.

"I know exactly what to do, follow me."

We follow her inside the store, and makes a detour to the back.

"We need to each go up to him, and keep making flirty eyes with him, but eventually scream and yell why he was cheating on us. But make it subtle, but then make it even worse each time. This girl obviously will give him chances. Eventually, I'll go up to him and confess 'my love' and break down crying. By then the girl should be creeped out." She winks at us.

"But we will need people on guard, this will be a long operation. We will have guards, then switch them off with other people as some people get energy snacks. You know, candy." Christina chimes in. Rebecca nods.

"By the end, we should back off. We shouldn't ruin this girls life." I say. They nod quickly and eagerly. We start.

**PHASE 1 (or at least trying to do phase 1)-**

I nod at Chris as she begins walking up to James. She is the 3rd person to do this, but the first 2 were just subtle winks and flirty laughs.

The girl just laughed nervously at each one, looking up at James with a suspicious look.

Chris struts like a model, almost slut like.

Of course, Chris would never ever cheat on Will. But she called him anyways. Isn't that so sweet? I'm one of the full time guards. I 'look at flowers' but keep an eye on Chris to see if anything goes wrong. Psh, it will be perfect.

Chris walks right up to James and the girl, first giving a wink to James's guy friend.

"Hello~" She purrs.

I start to giggle a bit, this was so ridiculously funny.

James's starts to eye her body, and his eyes fill with lust. Disgusting. I almost feel a pang of sympathy for this girl. But she obliviously smiles at Chris. So gullibly suspicious. It doesn't make any sense why she was with him, but oh well.

Chris looks at James, a small hint of disgust flashed across her eyes.

"Soo. Whatcha doing Jamesy-poo?~" Oh my God, I am going to die if she keeps this up. The way James's eyes light up disgust me. What a douche-bag..

"Oh.. Just… stuff." He mumbles.

"Ugh, you never have time with me!"

"W-wha-"

"WE ARE SO OVER." She stomps away.

I start laughing so hard, but I had to die it down when James started looking frantic.

What the actual fuck?

The girl stood there confused.

"James, what is going on?" She mumbles at him.

So early into the plan, and shes already suspicious.

I give Rebecca a look while the girl is starting to yell at James.

"Mission backfired! Back to base, back to base!" I whisper to Rebecca. She nods as she signals all the girls. We all run giggling to the cafeteria, our 'base.' And we were right on time, it was lunch.

We all separate to our groups as me and Chris head over to the table, Tobias was already there. He gave me a look of confused mixed with: you are so weird. Type of face. I just stick my tongue out at him and sit next to him, he takes my hand almost immediately.

"So, I was planning that we should have the paintball game tomorrow after the initiates go into Chris's fear landscape." We nod at Uriah as he continued to speak.

"How will we invite people?" I ask.

"Good question in deed! We will ask to pass it on, of course." We nod again, it was kinda popular that way on how to spread news. One person tells the thing, and they all pass it on to their friends, their friends pass it on to their families, etc.

"Let's start." Zeke suggested. He turned towards a random person, and whispers it to him. He nods and rushes off to people.

We all laugh.

"This will be the game of the century! We will all have a group of 2, couples allowed." Uriah said.

Tobias took my hand, Will took Chris's.

Zeke pretended to throw up.

"I ain't going with Uriah." He rolls his eyes toward Uriah.

Uriah pouted.

I smile at the 2 fighting. Secretly, they both want to be partners, and I know it.

We spent the whole time talking about ground rules and the fundamentals of this. We decide that this also should be a shooting practice for the initiates, and have them report to us what they have learned by the end of the match. Torturing, I know.

I grin at the plan of this, it sounds really fun.

And getting to be Tobias's partner? Hell yes.

We don't know if we can beat the brother-brother duo, but we will try.

Tobias looked at me.

"I think we are going to wreck some peoples ass, am I right?" He smirks and says it loudly, like it was intentional.

Uriah and Zeke both flush with determination.

"Please, we will beat you to pulp." They both say with no hesitation.

I smirk at this.

"We will see.. We will see."

**-Page Break-**

Tobias went to the apartment early, so he can fit in a few hours of work. I didn't mind. The Control room was busy and needed Tobias's help most of the times.

I took this time to rest and just hang around with Christina since we were cut short on 'quality time'. Chris and I were walking and just casually looking out for typical problems in Dauntless, you know, fights, relationship drama, being stabbed in the eye, **( Its not something to laugh about but oh well.) **and or just typical drama in general.

"Do you think James was a little freaked out?" Christina laughed.

"More likely, yes." I pull my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I didn't really have anywhere else to put them down comfortably. Chris nodded her head.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be going to your guys' classes for a while." She grinned cheekily.

This time I had to laugh.

We went over to the Initiates corridors, and peeked in.

Most were laying lazily, most were probably out and about doing who knows what but them. Particularly, there was 7 people missing. Probably just hanging out and catching up with friends. Christina sighed and looked away.

My daze lazily fell from the dimly lighted hall to the initiates, then to Christina's chocolate brown eyes. She just shrugged as we moved on.

We just walked to the Chasm, only 10 people were just hanging out.

A figure was hanging out by a rock.

We walk to it.

Appearing was Peter.

Christina shook in disgust.

"What did I ever do to you?" Peter raised both of his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. Christina narrowed her gaze and looked back at me, and smiled reassuringly and took my hand.

"So, are you just going to keep standing there and make yourself look suspicious, or will you tell us why you are so hunched up?" I ask.

He shrugged again, nonchalantly.

"I'm bored, is that a good reason?" It was his turn to narrow his gaze.

Christina mockingly shrug her shoulders. I saw that coming from miles and miles away.

"We are wondering, is that a good reason?" She rolled her eyes.

"Could you guys just leave me alone? I'm trying to think." And with that, he turned away and walked back into the darkness, leaving Christina fuming and ranting on how she hated him so much. He was confusing. I shrug and just walk away with Christina ranting.

"That guy has some nerve." Christina sighs and finishes her ranting.

I laugh and shook my head lazily.

"Leave the poor guy be, he needs to be _alone." _I said, quote on quote.

Christina smirked.

"Hes always alone though." Truth.

"Well I don't know." I told her honestly. And I didn't, Peter was just weird. And why wasn't Edward with him? They are usually in the Chasm discussing and arguing, (no surprise) and or just wondering around Dauntless.

Which makes me think on how Edward sneaks in.

That IS a thought to think about.

"Hey, do you know how Edward gets into Dauntless?" I ask Chris.

This stumps her too, so she shrugs the question off like a fly.

"I dunno. Maybe he has a good relationship with the leaders or something. Or he has friends that let him in." Christina offered.

I nod.

It might be a possibility.

We stop by the Tattoo parlor and go visit Tori.

We have NOT seen her in a while.

Tori smiled as she sees us. She was currently wearing her gloves.

"Working on a patient?" I say. Tori nods quickly in response as she leads us into the working room. Sitting neatly on the chair and with wrists exposed sat Rebecca.

Christina gasped in shocked by her scars.

"R-Rebecca, I didn't know-"

"Chris, don't, please. I don't need pity. I just want a damn tattoo." She winks reassuringly to Christina, which Christina relaxes and nods.

"She plans to have one arm say Weird, and the other saying Kid. So together its,, Weird Kid." Tori laughed warmly at this. It was a cute idea, I have to admit.

"But what happens when you turn into an adult?" Christina asks.

Rebecca took no hesitation to gasp and reply.

"You will always be a kid at heart, if you feel like it that is." Rebecca dipped her head down, then looked back up with eyes shiny.

"You know, just being Dauntless."

**-Page Break-**

Rebecca paid Tori the money, and looked at the words written on her scarred wrists. Rebecca smiled with satisfaction.

"Hurts like hell, but you know, I think it was worth it." Rebecca whispered to herself. She looked down with gratitude on her newly painted art, and smiled real big. The biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"Thanks for being there for me." Rebecca nods at both of us.

"Don't worry about it." I said casually.

Christina pondered for a quick second.

"Look, don't let stupidly unwanted negativity get in your head.." Christina started, but didn't know how to end. I understood that it must be hard for Chris to comfort Rebecca, but Rebecca nodded with happiness.

"Thanks Chris." She says.

She begins walking away, becoming a mere dot in the distance.

This is where Chris and I part ways for now.

"Fun day~ Even more fun tomorrow." Christina chirped.

I smile and wave her off.

As I walk back to my apartment, I ponder on what the team plan should be. Or what I can do to outsmart some victims.

I began thinking of the people who we would face.

I'm taking this too seriously like Zeke and Uriah.

I laugh and walk at the same time, surprisingly not tripping.

Seeing my door in the distance, I speed walk faster.

The door opens and Tobias smiles, waiting.

"How was the walk?" He asked leading me in.

I thought of all the things that happened within that time limit of half an hour, and how it changed Chris. I thought of how Peter mysteriously disappeared.

I thought of all of this.

I look up at Tobias, staring right into his blue eyes and deep-set eyelashes and eyelids.

I kiss him on the cheek and smile sheepishly.

"Oh it was fine."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.." I say, and kiss him again.

**Done xD**

**Hehe I decided to sneak in a Fourtris moment.**

**Okay bye now :D**

**~Imperfect :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry for no chapter yesterday. Was resting because I was at a sleepover and we stayed up until 6 am so I was pooped. I apologize! :C**

**But heres today's chappy**

**Tris POV~**

_Stop.. it-_

_It—it hurts!_

_Stop.._

_Why are you doing this? Stop.._

_You-you, No. I can stop this. You aren't real._

I sit up, gasping a little air in.

I am controlling this way better than before.. I guess my divergence is really hinted into manipulating dreams and stimulations.

This time, it was that I was getting beaten, a very terrible beating. I felt as if it was a metaphor of Tobias's own beating, as sad as it seems. I groan and look over, Tobias's hands coiled up with one of my free arms. I smile and peck him on the cheek.

He grunts a bit.

Fear landscapes were today, and Christina volunteered to let the initiates go into her fear landscape. We agree in an instant, neither Tobias and I volunteering. We have a right to keep our secrets, and we prefer keeping secrets to ourselves.

I shuffle around from the office to the room.

I don't know what to do, what happens if something goes wrong.. or what if I can't bring myself to teach this part. I always had a mental breakdown at this part, especially since I broke down in the fear landscapes part. **(okay I know everybody hates these author notes, but when Tris had that breakdown and ran to Erudite, this story, there isn't any Jeanine Matthews. ) **I groan and groan, each idea passing by with slow threat.

I stick my hands in my hair and tug a bit.

_Calm the fuck down, Tris._

I shake my head and keep pacing, eventually making it to the bathroom to go and take a shower. I still didn't know what to do until I hit my face into Tobias's chest when I ran out of the bathroom. Tobias took a moment to inhale all of this in, laugh, and look at me with care.

"So, you feeling out of it?" He asks, his smile tempting to lop-side into a bigger grin. I shook my head and push him gently out of the way.

Tobias sighs.  
"Tris, I'm serious. Are you okay?" He genuinely asks now, his caring and overprotective boyfriend side showing remarkably. It was given away to the serious tightness in his jaw and neck, and the way his stare grabs onto mine with a great strength, something I couldn't manage. Loosening up his grip from my arm, I look back to his eyes.

"I'm kinda panicking about today.. What if I have another breakdown or something?" I quickly blurt it out. Tobias strokes the back of my hand in a comfortingly circular motion. He simply looks at me with his attention, not greedily asking for his own opinion first.

Then he takes a glance from the floor to me, his eyes showing no pity.

"Come on Tris, You are so much more better than thinking so negative like that." He pulls my hand closer to his face, inspecting every little detail on it, and observing me, trying to figure my soul purpose.

"I-I know, but-"

"But nothing. Don't even try with the 'but' excuses. If I was able to handle that painful slap last year, I'm sure _we _will handle the times this year." He then puts my hand down, and looks at me for a response, his eyes hoped that I will agree with him.

I smile and nod, he was right.

"Alright then. Lets go."

**-Page Break-**

Nothing could express the quiet awkwardness that was left in the tired initiates, they all looked pooped. But still, they will have to go through the fear landscape no matter what.

I began worrying about how they will face these problems, and how will they solve them. Tobias again took my hand that was shaking. He gives me a hearty and warm smile, assuring the pounding heart and shaky hands.

Christina nodded and began her speech, first just talking about the basics of fear landscapes.

The initiates shake their heads in unison, hoping they will get through this in one piece. And truthfully, I hope they will as well make it out in one piece.

The stimulations started.

We separated the Dauntless Borns and Initiates, even though they were all in the same room, just in different halves of the broken down room. Tobias and I stared intently at screens, recording, and watching. They were all doing well so far. Some were going a little better, some going a little bad.

We expected this, of course.

As the hours passed by, the initiates faces began going from extremely tired to extremely hyper and excited for the big paintball game afterwards.

The recordings were all at least good sentences long, explaining the perks and bad habits, ranging from cowardice to dauntless, to strategy and weak-brained.

We had varieties and varieties, but we managed to calculate scores and get through initiates one by one. I was loosening up now, realizing that nothing isn't going to happen bad. Of course, that could be jinxed by now. Oh well.

Tobias had that tired face, but alert tensed body, like he will be ready to pounce at an enemy.

I was just plain jumpy.

The whole fear landscapes took a good 5 hours, and we were glad we started early at 6:40 am. By the time we were done, lunch was ready and the initiates filed out.

Uriah sighed with joy.

"Now after lunch, we will all meet each other at the tracks, right?" Christina asked.

Uriah nodded with excitement, child-like with a young adult face.

"Uriah looks like hes about to explode." Tobias simply put it, and I laugh at the response. Uriah's face turned red, causing Christina to start laughing too.

Tobias shrugged.

We all walk into the Cafeteria, quickly grabbing our foods and walking over to the table.

All we could talk about was the huge paintball game.

We were having at least _**70 **_teams of 2 coming.

Even though paintball goes by quickly, the fact that 70 teams of 2 seems intimidating. Everybody nodded in agreement as I said this statement out loud, hoping they will realize how much this is going to be, but of course they shrugged it off.

I sigh and pick at my hamburger.

I came back to thinking about Peter mysteriously disappearing. Why would he do such a thing? He had that look of anger though before we came to talk to Peter, like he was debating on something, or.. someone. I didn't know.

Evelyn trails into my mind too, even though that was all a good 2 weeks ago or something. My mind was quickly racing with conclusions. No surprise..

What exactly was Marcus planning?

What can I do to protect Tobias by then?

So many questions, so little answers. They were teasing, like a living hell on earth, deceiving you to doing something bad, but what.. get something good in return?

Tobias's eyebrows raises at some questions being thrown all over by Uriah and Christina, but he eventually trails his gaze over to me, and pulls his mouth up into a tired small smile.

I take his hand.

"Just a paintball game and we will be done, don't worry." I whisper in his ear.

Tobias fake grunts.

"Maybe I just want to lay down on my bed next to my beautiful and dauntlessly weird girlfriend?" Tobias quickly leaned in, kissing and nuzzling my neck.

What a cheesy guy.

"Alright Tobias, don't get too ahead of yourself now." I smirk at him, his confidence drooping a bit, but certainly not his determination. He smirked back.

"Maybe I should, just to tease you." He says matter-of-factly.

Rolling my eyes, I just sigh.

"We are going to have time together anyways during the paintball game." I wink at him quickly, which he nervously chuckles at.

"Yeah, when paint gets splattered all over us, that certainly is hot and romantic, _Six." _He smiles in amusement at his own comment.

"Yeah it sure will be, give it a chance." I pout at him.

He shrugs it off.

"We will just have to see."

**-Page Break-**

We all walk into the trains, a bunch and BUNCH of people already there.

Tobias squeezes my hand as we pass through crowds.

We wait patiently.

"So how will we approach this?" I ask Tobias.

"I don't guarantee a win, but this will most certainly be fun.. Lets be stealthy instead of rushing in, and maybe pick up better paint guns as we go along." Tobias explained.

I nod in agreement.

"We might as well do that. But keep in mind that we will have to be quick about it too. We are all cramped in a small wild-life woods. I'm sure we will bump into some people." I say to Tobias.

He softly smiles.

"So smart, aren't ya?" He teases.

I laugh.

"Of course, Tobias Eaton." I get real close to his ear saying this, our hot breathes cut short with the closeness of our bodies, our foreheads touching.

He takes my chin, and pulls it forward, giving me a small peck on the lips.

I smile happily as we pull apart.

The train arrives and we all go on, each helping each other up.

There, Uriah began explaining the rules.

"I'm sure everybody here has played Capture the Flag – Paintball. But some ground rules, No camping in one spot for over 30 minutes, and no using the actual body of the gun as a weapon, just the paint." Uriah quickly adds.

We all nod eagerly.

"We are simply doing this for fun, so please, _have fun._" Christina adds, jumping off to the landing spot with Will trailing behind her into the deep woods.

One by one, little by little,

We all file out.

Tobias and I were the last ones out, quickly checking.

We begin walking to a good spot to start.

We have 20 official moments before the game will start.

Tobias grunts as he trips a bit.

I laugh as his cheeks grow warm.

"We should start by checking out boundaries, then check to see if anybody is close, if anybody is, we will have to move, okay?" Tobias nods at me.

"Hey."

"Yeah, Tobias?" I say.

"Keep in mind, we will wreck some ass." Tobias grins as he says this.

I laugh and punch him playfully.

"Always." I respond.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah, yeah?" Tobias smirks at his repetitive yeah's.

I just smirk at him.

"Let's do this shit."

**SHORTTTTTTT I KNOWWWWW**

**But chapter 14 is when all the good shit will happen.**

**Remember that ;D**

**~Imperfect **


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg stop guys!**

**You all are amazing! Sorry for the late chapter. I am trying a new schedule. I'll post my chapter now after school. But on the weekends, it will hopefully be up in the morning. If not, a time relevant or a time I will be up.**

**Tris POV~**

I inhale, and exhale the fresh air outside of Dauntless.

Smells like.. nature.

I laugh at that stupidity, but you know, it really does. It smells really wild and fresh, it smelled so foreign and weird.

Tobias stopped, my face hitting his back.

"I knew you would do that." He said while starting to walk. I could sense his smirk, but I huff and hope that my tongue that was currently out pointing to him was burning through his back. I let a few seconds pass before replying.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because it's funny to see you mad."

"Rude.. and adorable." I said, throwing my arms around his neck and turning him around. He presses his head against mine, and my heart begins to race.

"Let's keep going. This IS a paintball game." Tobias finally replied after what seemed like an eternity. Taking his hand, we walk in silence.

I hear a distance paint-ball gun.

Quickly, we both duck.

"Yeah Tris, this is sooo romantic." Tobias teased quietly.

"Shut up and creep forward." I tell him, and we both creep up to the noise.

After what seems like an hour, we finally see 2 shadows lurking behind trees, and a small conversation.

"Dylan, you didn't have to threat them to make sure they were going down." A soft voice said, and almost instantly, I knew it was Yui and Dylan.

The voices got quieter, and we decide to just follow them until they were cornered.

That didn't take long.

We both jump them, shooting them with paint.

"Oh fuck." Dylan cursed as Yui looked like she saw a ghost. Obediently, they lay down and have to wait 5 minutes before going back to a small shack where people would go.

I smile happily, before running to catch up to Tobias, which he had already started walking deeper into the woods. I wave a small wave to both of them as I run backwards, then continue walking to Tobias.

He smiled real big as I approached him.

"Having fun yet as Christina claimed?" Tobias asked.

I slowly nod and laugh out of nothing.

"The thing is though, this will take a whole shit time of our lives, you know?" I say to Tobias. He nods as we continue walking endlessly.

We just say nothing, holding our hands and walking to the sun high above us, shining greatly. I take a moment to just say nothing and let it just all flow together.

**-Page break-**

"Shh.." Tobias mumbles as we sneak up against a pair of siblings.

We shoot them quickly, and they both gasp in shock and laid down.

We laugh and run off like little kids, still hand in hand.

We stopped when we come across more people, and shoot them quickly, choosing blue paint this time. The pair groaned with frustration.

We continue stealthing quietly until we came across the building where the flag was held. Tobias sucked in his breathe quickly, before putting his hand out to stop me.

"Let's not rush in there.. just yet." He whispered.

I nod and we both walk off again.

We silently shoot off some people around the perimeter, and each time becoming easier than the other. I felt so close with Tobias, laughing together and Tobias leaning his forehead against mine for support. My heart rushed with happiness, and laughing fits.

It felt so wrong, yet so right.

So wrong that we are sounding like sadists, but so right on the account of it being fun and somehow romantic. I tease Tobias.

"So it is really romantic." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes before kissing my forehead.

"Shut it you. Or I will leave you right here." He said, his mouth breaking out into a smile I felt against my forehead. I giggle before pushing him off as he looks offended.

"Please, it IS romantic." I say again.

He just shakes his head and laughs.

"Whatever you say, princess."

I stop right there.

"Did you just call me 'princess'?" I start laughing and laughing, his face going red and it makes me just laugh even harder.

"What's wrong with it?" He says, sounding offended but really just as goofy as I feel right now. I look at him dead serious, then laugh again.

"Whatever Tobias, just do you're thing." I tell him.

The laughing stops when I feel something cold hitting my back.

Dammit.

Paint.

I lay down immediately, Tobias laying down next to me.

"AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE!" We hear a screeching like an animal, and we see that it is Uriah and Zeke, acting like monkeys in a bank.

"HELL YEAH, SUCK THIS!" Zeke thrusts his hips forward.

Uriah wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"That's what she said." He simply says.

I cringe, hearing that stupid joke. I just had to reply.

"Yeah, she said it, but not to you." I say.

Tobias and Uriah burst out laughing like idiots, and it takes a few moments before Zeke just starts ranting. But then, a shot is heard and they are both down with us.

"Now you can suck this, Zeke." Will says and appearing with Christina giggling.

"Ew, no, that's gay.. I'm in." **(OKAY SORRY FOR THIS NOTE BUT IF YOU GET THAT JOKE THEN OMFG) **Zeke says. Will laughs as he and Christina both run into the building.

Eventually, they come out victorious, screaming and screaming as they both hold up the orange flag. I clap with happiness.

Well that was that.

**-Page Break-**

Suddenly we were all filing out of the train, all just laughing and enjoying the dark and crispy air of Dauntless as we jump into the Net.

Man, its home again.

I take Tobias hand as we go and eat dinner, each having 2 sandwiches and a salad to share. We smile as we recall jokes from the game.

Everybody seemed happy.

It was really the cherry on top.

Like a sweet, sweet cherry.

Suddenly I realize it was 10 pm, and Tobias and I silently walk off our dinner. We stop at the Pit, and sitting down on a bench that was empty.

I leaned my head against Tobias's strong shoulder. He places a hand around my waist, pulling me into him. He wasn't grossly muscular, but enough to have that 6 pack very defined, and toned muscles that tensed or loosened, or right now, him.

"Tonight was fun." Tobias joked.

He was right, of course.

I smile as he takes my hand again, we both stand up.

We stop immediately before hitting face first with Peter.

He looked shocked, then disgusted when he saw Tobias.

Tobias's hand immediately tightens around mine.

They have a glare-off.

I look at them, confused at both. Tobias spat on Peter as he backs away, looks at me, then starts stalking off. Tobias loosens and I look at him confused.

He turns to me, his eyes glistening with concern.

"Do me a favor, don't talk to him.. He-he will just be trouble to both of us." Tobias said, his face against my long hair.

He stokes it quickly, then slowing it down before quickening it again.

I let him stop before looking at him with confusion.

He just nods quickly.

"You will get it soon." He says.

I nod, not pushing it. Knowing Tobias, nothing is worth pushing.

I can feel Tobias's mouth curve up, tickling my ear and he just laughs when I flinch out of ticklish-ness. I punch him playfully off, and he gets his face out of my hair, just before smelling it.

"What the hell? Do you need my scent or something?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

Rolling his eyes, he puts out a hand which I gladly accept.

We begin walking and walking, but I start to get suspicious when he's leading me to the fear landscapes room. I see him bite his lower lip nervously, like this choice was going to change him. My mind snapped instantly, my eyes going wide.

I stop in the middle of the hallway.

"T-Tobias, you don't have to go through that hell just yet you know?" I look over at him; his eyes lit up, but died down. He shook his head quickly, again taking my hand.

I sigh but let him lead me.

We get into the room, it was dark and dim, like all the life was sucked out of it.

I began thinking what it might be before, you know, before that stupid war.

`I thought of busy people, going by, or kids laughing and having the best time of their life. Or maybe just a happy couple-

_Before the war._

Shaking my head, I speed up to match Tobias's anxious footsteps.

"I really don't know what to expect.. I thought I could do it if I was with you." Tobias bit his lip again, and I begin to see a bit of blood.

"Tobias, your lip!" I hurry over to him, grabbing my own sleeve and wiping off the blood. His eyes go big, and flinches when I touch his face.

My body loosens and I look at him with concern.

"Tobias.. Please don't force yourself into going through that damn fear landscape." I assure him, taking his hand.

Stubbornly, he shakes his head.

I groan, but then slowly nodding my head.

"Fine, then we are also going through my fear landscape." I cross my arms, and look straight into his amiable curious blue eyes. He tenses at this, but nods knowing he can't turn back.

I smile and take his hand, we both take a deep breath before I slowly grab the needle.

I look at him.

"Do it quickly." And I did.

He grasped my hand as he slid the needle into my own neck this time, we both loose ourselves in the darkness. It all felt like déjà vu.

But this time, I was huddle next to Tobias's steadily beating heart.

**-Page Break-**

I inhale, and I look over to my left.

Tobias had that look of fear, pale and absolutely terrified.

I take his hand, and the color rushes back into his face.

"On 3."

He nods.

"One."

"Two."

We slowly inhale.

"Go.."

And we jump out of the ledge, landing face first into the ground, but only to sink into it, leaving that fear of heights.

We just started, but Tobias seemed a little happier.

"I thought you said three." He joked.

"Never, _Four." _And with that, he pouted at me as we move on to the next fear.

We stop mid-laugh, our bodies slamming into eachother.

Claustrophobia.

He yelps in fear, and he immediately takes my hand.

But there isn't any time for sympathy.

"Tobias. We are doing this together. This isn't real, I-I'm still here." I tell him. He looks at my pale face, quickly leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Okay. Let's finish this shit." He says nervously.

His breathing was really unsteady, it was at first going rapidly fast, but slowed down again, then went back up, but slowed once more.

I lead his hand to my heart.

He laughed weakly.

"It's still racing for me, that's so sweet." He smiled at me, and I felt more shades of red piling on top of the recently fading ones.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled at him.

He laughed even stronger now, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You know, this is actually quite fun." He smirked.

Then the box lifted open, and brightness blinded me, so did Tobias as I stumble into his arms. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I let him. I smiled happily.

But it went downhill after that.

**-Page break-**

I was trapped in a glass box.

"Fun, just like old times." I mumble sarcastically.

But the water didn't come.

Instead, I see Tobias outside the box, his eyes going wide and filling with fear. He starts yelling angrily, demanding to see me.

"To-Tobias! I'm here!" But that didn't work, I must be invisible.

But then another me appeared, just a few feet away from Tobias.

His eyes fill with relief.

I had to watch all of this.

"Tris!" He runs up to fake me, but suddenly fake Tris starts crying.

A force pushes Tobias back, and he stumbles to get back up.

The voice, the voice I'm dreading.

_Shoot her._

Tobias looked shocked, but then overcame with anger.

"Fuck no! Never in my life!" Tobias stepped back.

Worse mistake.

A knife appeared and it was dangerously close to Tobias's neck, ready to slit it at any moment. I start screaming and sobbing, I couldn't calm down. I wanted Tobias. I needed him.

The fake me stopped, and stared soullessly to Tobias.

_Her or you._

Tobias took a deep breathe.

"Stop. This isn't real." He said slowly.

The knife got even closer, and I see him cut his breath sharply.

_Her or you._

Tobias finally glanced over my direction, my box lighting up in light. I smile weakly at him, and mouth the words slowly, but carefully.

_I'm fine._

His face instantly flows with confidence.

"I choose.. me."

And the knife skillfully ran across his neck, but it was all too soon until the room filled with brightly lit lights like the last fear, and I just stumble backwards, knowing Tobias would catch me.

Instead, he hugged me tightly, and I feel him shake a bit.

He was actually laughing sadly.

"I need to remember that it's all fake." He whispers in my ear sadly. I look up at him, and my eyes just fill with anger.

"Don't you ever give up like that ever again, Tobias Eaton." I mumble in his chest.

Tobias's laugh fills the room, and I let him lean against my shoulder.

The room fills with a grey, lifeless color. And I knew.

I knew this was the house Tobias regretted.

Seeing him like this, I couldn't stand it. He had that look of a caught mouse about ready to be killed. I take his hand, and we walk toward a distant sob.

Tobias had his muscles tensed, and I let him breathe steadily.

"Dad! Stop! It hurts!" I hear a young, too young voice.

Tobias flinches when he hears this.

"This is for your own good, Tobias." A man says, and I see a distant shadow of a man holding up a belt, ready to strike the poor kid. I hear the painful snap, and I scream and put my head against Tobias's chest.

He seemed to acknowledge that I was sobbing crazy, because he began to storm angrily at the room, furious that his own _father _made his girlfriend cry.

I stand there a bit dumbfounded, but scream as I run to follow Tobias.

"You low-life son of a bitch!" Tobias now runs up to the shadow, but it disappears.

Now the room was dark again, and I let out a small sob, looking for Tobias's comforting hands. I somehow find a pair of hands, but they weren't _my _Tobias.

The grip tightens, as I hear Tobias yell out a small no.

A belt rises over me, and I just stare at it.

It begins to escalate down rapidly.

Before it hits my head, an arm stops it, and I see Tobias in front of me, flinching a bit with the impact.

"You already messed up my back. But messing up my girlfriend? No." He says, before turning around to assure me.

I stare at him before hugging him.

The room fades, and we are back in the room.

I wasn't laying against Tobias anymore, but instead, we were in a tight embrace, and I let myself cry into Tobias's muscular chest, as I listen to his steady beating and his hand draping over my head.

**Oh God.**

**This chapter was so late. I wanted to upload it after school, but I got carried away by writing more lol! Sorry! **

**Well until tomorrow!**

**~Imperfect :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter was late! I was busy yesterday.**

**Tobias's POV~**

We stay like that, and for a few moments, that hug was all it takes to bring me back up. Tris wiped off some tears, and smiled her bravest smile.

I nod at her.

"Are you sure you still want to go through your fear landscape?" I ask her.

Her eyes fill with confidence, but droops down.

She shakes her head no, and I understand her.

"Not yet.. I-I feel as if I'm still missing something." She spoke the words so quietly, that if the room wasn't so devastated, I couldn't have heard her. Her lips parted into a small 'O' in the middle, then shakes her head again.

I take her hand and guide her back to our apartment, the whole way was silent.

**-Page Break-**

The moment I woke up, I knew something was wrong.

I look over to see Tris sleeping, okay so it's not her.

I feel like a person is stalking us or something, as I get goose bumps and walk slowly to the kitchen, seeing nobody was there.

I shrugged.

Maybe it was just a rat or something.

I got a little weary when I heard noises coming from the bedroom now, like soft mumbles. I really felt like it was just Tris, but I wasn't so sure.

As I inched closer to the room, the mumbles got louder and louder.

"Dammit Tris, wake up."

Are you fucking serious?

I open the door quickly as I can.

"Christina, you know you can knock." I tell the shocked looking girl standing before me. She was just in the midst of shaking Tris, as Tris was looking at her angrily.

"Yeah Chris, you can KNOCK." Tris began pushing her out the door.

Breathlessly, she spoke again all at once.

"Trisssss you gotta help me with something later today, it's very urgent!" Christina yelled as she was pushed out of the door reluctantly.

"Okay." Was all Tris said before slamming her out.

She sighs.

"God, it only takes for me to wake up." She plops right back down on her bed.

I smile at her and plop right next to her.

"What do you wanna do today?" She turns towards me, her eyes wide with a bored smirk playing across her face like a musician.

I laugh at her expression.

"I don't know.. can we?" I turn toward her now, and I meet her greyish blue eyes.

She pushes herself out of the bed, and takes my hand, dragging me to the door.

"Food!"

**-Page Break-**

Tris held my hand as we walked through the Pit.

We get occasional aww's or smiles of amusement.

Tris groans.

"If I had a penny everytime you groaned, I would at least be a millionaire." I turn towards her, my arms crossed and a playful grin across my face.

She laughs sarcastically coldly, and punches me.

"Shh. We are supposed be helping Chris plan, not ruin the rest of Dauntless." She rolls her eyes. Another thing, she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, whatever you say, Boo." I mockingly say boo, she hates it.

She shudders in disgust.

"Ew."

We make it to the clearing of benches, Christina looking quite anxious in a bench. She was fidgeting like crazy and had that wild look.

"Hey Chris!" Tris tries to chirp, but it still went out awkward and Tris looked stunned, but recovered.

Christina smiles, then frowns, then suddenly groans a bit.

Tris and I laugh, then sit down next to her, Tris comfortingly places a hand on her.

Christina mumbles a thank you, and starts fidgeting again.

"Do you think the wedding should be in the summer next year, or fall? You know what, I don't care- but I do, but I also don't- but!"

"Chris." I say gently.

She looks up again, staring at absolutely nothing.

"Chris, why don't you get a coffee, we can wait." Tris suggests.

Christina stands up, then rushes to the coffee shop.

I exhale.

"You can breathe you know, we aren't contagious." Tris looks over at me, with that look of _don't you start with me, boy._

I laugh nervously, and put a hand around her.

"Don't you worry a thing about me, _Boo." _

That shuts her up, and turns back around.

"Got'em" I whisper then laugh.

Tris looks up again, and tucks a strand of hair behind her pony tail.

"I think Chris is worrying about this too much, don't you think?" Tris looks genuinely caring, and she takes my hand out of instinct.

I squeeze her hand and cup her chin with my large hand.

"I think she needs a caring friend right now, if you start worrying too, she will lose it, Tris." I say. She considers this, and nods her head slowly.

I lean my head on her shoulder, and she slowly picks at my shaggily overgrown hair.

"I need a haircut, don't you think?" I say.

She shrugs.

"I like it overgrown. But maybe just cut off a bit." She strokes my hair again.

I look at her and kiss her cheek.

"Whatever you say."

Chris comes back, looking more relaxed and herself, most importantly.

"Okay, Let's talk about the wedding." She nods at us.

**-Page Break-**

We wander around Dauntless again, bored as usual.

Tris was deep in thought, so I let her be in her dreamland, that's one thing you should know about the million things about Tris, she lovessss her wonderland.

Suddenly, she stops.

"What if we have them zipline at the end?" Tris smiles happily now, and she claps her hands excitedly. I have never seen her this excited about something girly, so I laugh and pull her into a hug, which she accepts and pulls away, waiting for my response.

I think about it.

"You know, that's actually a good idea. And maybe for the cake, it should have something representing one of their fears." I say. She lights up, and nods her head anxiously.

"Ooh! I can't wait to see Christina's happy face when she hears this!" Tris is now jumping. Everything clicked. She wasn't just excited about something girly, she wanted Chris to be happy. I look at Tris now, which she stops bouncing and cocks her head.

"Is something wrong?" She looks at me.

I shake my head and smile.

"You are one hell of a friend, you know that?" I take her hand again as we walk.

"Ohh I try." She says beaming at me.

"Tris, you should sing at her wedding." I suddenly say.

She looks shocked, then blushes and looks down timidly.

"No no, I think we should have something more entertaining." She looks down at her hands, and looks up at me shaking.

I ruffle her hair.

"It was just a suggestion, you don't have to do it." I tell her.

She looks relieved, but then shakes her head stubbornly.

"No, you are right. I SHOULD sing for her. It is her wedding. And she does like my singing. Maybe we can do some sort of dance or arrangement for her." She looks at me now, waiting for approval.

I inhale and exhale, taking this all in.

"You know what else would be funny? A Uriah flash mob." I look at her seriously.

Tris bursts out laughing.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT! LETS DO IT!" I start laughing too, and hold her for support. Tris was actually red, and I was close from choking air. I quickly lean in to kiss her, and she looks at me shocked before kissing me back with laughter.

We are one fucking amazing couple.

**Alright, I know I hate fillers too, but yeah.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy.**

**I think I won't be doing a daily schedule, not until school ends at least. **

**Fear not, school ends within a month.**

**So for now, I will just update when I can, because I'm extremely busy nowadays.**

**Byeee**

**~Imperfect :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, I was at Chicago over the weekend, ironic though right? Going to Chicago haha! But anyways, you know what you are addicted to a story when you have this rush of sadness and hope when you go somewhere related to the book. It's how I felt. **

**Peter's POV~ (It will make sense, trust me)**

I wake up, and sit upright, my head banging with pain, like I had a hangover.. But I didn't, I don't drink.. But then again, I don't even know what fucking happened last night.

All I see on my hands is blood.

Pure, and disgusting blood.

How the hell did I manage this? I look down at my hands again to see all of the cuts and scarred fingers.

Oh right,

I fell.

I spit out some new blood, I must've fell hard.

Looking around the room, it was very dim and the lamp barely made out my bed and wooded flooring, all so old. I shake my head and sit up, pain shooting everywhere and anything it could go to. Damn, this hurts like a bitch!

I manage to get out of the door, and walk out of my apartment.

It seems like one of those horror movie scenes, but sadly all it was, was the crappy light bulbs flickering down the Dauntless halls.

I can't remember what I did last night, probably either felt pity for myself, or talked to Edward about the _plan. _It all hit me, I was walking home from that stupid encounter with _Four _and Tris, when I tripped and fell and crawled home.

Four.

_Four._

I am not afraid to admit that I am purely envious of him, he has everything anyone could ask for. A Dauntless prodigy, a trust with people, and a _girlfriend._

Girlfriend.

I angrily spat to the ground, remembering a talk I had with Four before.

_Fucking prick, he doesn't know how much he has._

But he does know.

_He's such a fake._

No, I'm just being a douche.

Losing my temper quickly, I punch a nearby wall, and pain shoots up my arm.

"Shit.." I grumble and hold my arm.

Another reason to pity myself.

I'm such a sad person.

Instead of looking for help, I stand up and go to the Cafeteria anyways.

I hear yelling down the hall, and I decide to peek a bit.

What surprises me was the sight of 2 unlikely people fighting.

Tris and Four were huddled near their door, Tris looked tired and exhausted and surprisingly, drunk.

Four was alert and tensed, he had a look of concern, mixed with a bit of anger.

This was a sight that was rare, seeing one of the most known couples fighting. Again, I have the feeling of envious, how can they be so happy?

Oh wait, they aren't right now.

Tris breaks out crying, and slamming her fists against the wall.

See, it was a few days after the encounter with them, so really I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but you know, I might as well just watch from a distance.

Four sighs heavily, and shakes Tris, somehow his words getting into her.

She nods quickly, and Four smiles, another rare sight, and hugs Tris passionately.

I don't get how Four can be so kind to her, yet not so kind that he spoils her. He wasn't afraid to tell her what she did wrong or not be afraid of picking on her.

Maybe it's something that I'm lacking too,

Or maybe I'm just not that built up anymore.

I don't have my friends.

I don't have anybody now.

I'm so lost and broken, really, as cheesy as it sounds. Maybe that's why I'm so jealous of anybody who has everything. I'm just a broken soul.

I don't even trust myself anymore.

Tris and Four stop hugging, and they stop to stare at eachother. They love eachother so much, that I can see it written all over their faces.

They huddle together and walk inside.

Pathetic..

No, I'm pathetic.

Seriously, in all ways, I sound like a depressed teenager, which I am, I'm only 17 years old for petes sake.

Ha, petes sake.

I shake my head and laugh a small laugh, and stumble through Dauntless like a lost idiot who doesn't even have plans with friends.

Oh wait, I don't.

**oO Page Break Oo**

I don't know why I am wandering again through Dauntless.

It's 11 pm on a Friday night, I don't know anybody as pitiful as me walking around Dauntless. It takes a person who's lonely, or sad.

You know, I don't know why I am so depressed.

I used to have great friends, or at least the people who I associated with, and a supportive mother. But it just changed when I transferred to Dauntless.

Everybody I knew stopped communicating with me.

And I began becoming the monster I didn't know I could be.

It's all over now, I don't have anymore friends.

"Fuck that, I don't need them." I suddenly say out loud. Why do I need to be asking all of these questions when they all probably hate me now?

I used to have a really nice Erudite friend, but that didn't last long when my parents found out I was secretly meeting up with her to hang out, plus, I'm a year older than her so my testing and transferring wasn't ideal anymore too.

Which reminds me, she should've done her testing and ceremony by now, right?

Oh well, wherever she is..

Shaking my head at all of these ridiculous thoughts coming in one by one, I continue to stumble through Dauntless and decide to just keep my head low.

You know, I wish I could just go out of Dauntless now and just live factionless.

But I still want the free food.

As harsh as that sounds, it doesn't make me regret anymore. I still have that Candor in me. But again, does it even matter now?

I nearly wet my pants in realization that I was a little too close to the Chasm, which made me stop a bit just to breathe.

I have been going here to think, and occasionally I would get unwanted guests pestering into my business. Usually the annoying little brat by the name of Tris, or worse, Christina. Sometimes even Uriah, and yes, that's even worse.

Plopping down next to a flat boulder, I lay down and feel the damp air cloud my thoughts.

I slowly let my eyes close.

**oO Page Break Oo**

I awakened to the sound of sobbing.

Very familiar sobbing as well.

I shake my head.

"No, it's been a while, it can't be her." I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

The sobbing was faint, but I let my legs drop to the floor and walk slowly to the hunched up figure in the corner of the rocks.

Brown hair..

Oh my.

The figure looks up, startled to see me, and all of the sadness rushes out of her face. Her face quickly rushing with happiness as she bounces up.

"Oh my fucking God! Peter!" She wraps her arms around my neck for a few seconds before parting.

Damn, that mood swing though.

"Rebecca? I honestly thought you stayed back at Erudite.." I say.

I could feel my own smile forming.

She was a really close childhood friend of mine, the one I was describing not too long ago.

"Wow, not even a 'Oh Rebecca! It's so good to see you again!'" She laughs, and its good to hear it. Especially what happened and ever since she started.. cutting.

"Sorry, I thought you weren't too keen on those type of stuff." I say to her.

She nods slowly, wiping away her tears quickly like she doesn't want me to see her in such a state. But to be honest, I don't care, I'll still be there for her anyways.

A few awkward seconds pass by.

"Can I see your wrists?" I said with concern.

She shows me her wrists, and what surprises me is that she did it quickly without hesitation, and I saw that she got a tattoo over them.

"Sweet tattoo." I laugh as she blushes quickly.

"Idiot.. You will always be that childish idiot." She says, sticking out her tongue.

Her hair falls in front of her face, which I immediately tuck behind her ears, gently though, out of instinct. She seems to be startled by my reactions, and looks down nervously.

Rebecca looks back up, all of the color rushing back to her cheeks.

"I liked your glasses, to be honest.." I say, cupping my hand under her chin.

Rebecca smiled, her freckles looking like they were bouncing everywhere.

"But, you know, I will just have to cope with you with no glasses." I remark with a smile.

We stare at eachother for a few minutes, and Rebecca opens her mouth to say something, but closes it shut when a voice calls out her name.

"Rebecca, lets go." James appeared.

What the hell? I thought they would be over by now.

James used to be one of my friends in Erudite, and I actually introduced him to sweet little Rebecca, but he only saw her from her looks, not her personality.

I grit my teeth as he puts a hand around her waist.

She looks uncomfortable for a second, looking up at James.

"I thought we were over, James." Rebecca glared at him.

He jumps a bit, surprised by her cold tone.

"Hey Petes." He says, trying to change the subject.

"Yo." I say with no effort.

I really don't know why I'm getting pissed off over the fact that James is going a little too close next to Rebecca. I bite my lip.

I hope it isn't my easily charged jealousy.

Maybe it is.

James began walking away with Rebecca.

Before she left the room, she stared over her shoulder at me, and gave me a very sweet smile that told me that she will be okay.

I nod briskly at her.

This heavy feeling forms around my gut, and I really don't like the feeling of it.

Like I just lost somebody.

It hits me right there.

_Do I have feelings for Rebecca?_

I slap my forehead and begin pacing around.

"Shit, shit shit.." I continue cursing for a good 5 minutes.

Christina suddenly walks into the Chasm.

"What are you doing exactly?" She asks me as she plops down next to a rock.

I look at her, then to her engagement ring.

"Why are you getting married at such a young age?" I reply back, no effort again.

She laughs pitifully toward me.

"Is something wrong? That was the worst comeback I have ever heard from you." Chris props her elbows to her knees, and looks at me intensely.

I don't know if I should tell her the truth.

Somehow I manage it all out.

"Do you think James is using Rebecca just to make me jealous?" I say to her.

Christina particularly wasn't one of my friends back in Candor, but she had this mature and motherly like personality and at the same time, girly.

I thought she would be a person to talk to about these things.

Her face lights up.

"You literally don't know how much Rebecca still talks about you." Chris sighs heavily, like this was some romance novel awaiting for her to read.

I roll my eyes.

"Chris, please.. I know we didn't talk much, but I really need serious advice here right now.. I'm so confused on how I feel about Rebecca right now." I say to her.

Christina seems to suck all of this in, and seeing my concern on my face, she nods.

"It does seem like James is trying to.. achieve whatever, but honestly don't worry about him. I bet Rebecca is just so confused right now. Anyways, tomorrow is their final test and see their scores.. Just confess there or something." Christina smirks.

Dammit, girls can be equally mature and wise, to downright weird and not understandable. But shes right, I need to tell Rebecca.

Or else it will feel like I will lose another close person I love.

But that statement is false.

I do love her,

But I don't want to lose her.

"Okay.. But what happens if she doesn't even make it into Dauntless?" I reply, sitting down to a nearby rock.

"Ohhh I doubt that. Her physical scores are pretty good, and her mental is pretty steady too. She isn't like a Tris or Four prodigy, but she certainly is not bad." Christina sighs, studying her ring.

This I laugh to.

"I need to go out more often." I mumble.

Christina hears this anyways, and laughs.

"Don't do everything at once, you know that." She says.

Christina stands up, and looks at me.

"You better be careful. Shes so fragile right now, even if she can conceal it well." And with that, she walks away into the darkness.

I think hard about this.

I hope to protect Rebecca.

And at the same time, I don't want to hurt her.

But yet, James could hurt her as well.

I sigh and lean back against the rock, placing my hands behind my head.

I lose myself in the darkness.


	17. Important - Authors Note

**Hi guys.**

**I know I haven't updated Dauntlessly 10 in a while.**

**The reason is not only because of school, but it was also because I thought this story was going to end up going nowhere.**

**I know there were some pretty loyal fans, and I apologize that this story is going to be put to an end, because this idea was beginning to get boring to me, and it would show through my writing.**

**That doesn't mean I'll stop writing.**

**I will be starting a new story, and it will start when I'm not so busy.**

**It will be Divergent, of course. :D**

**But it will be a more original idea, or so I hope.**

**Please be patient.**

**I promise this new story will be better. It will be more realistic than the silliness and crude writing I had before.**


End file.
